Take the Lead
by TweedleDitz
Summary: One-shots between a meister and her weapon. "Claim her, she's yours. Show her who she belongs to. Own her. Take her body, take her soul, take what is rightfully yours."
1. Give in to your Senses

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the punn?)**

_It all started with one question._

_"Soul, What are senses?" _

_The meister had asked it as a joke, to test his IQ a little bit. _

_Needless to say, Soul had taught her well, and never again would she have to question how smart her partner was._

**Sight**

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, did she seriously just ask that? Did she seriously walk into his room just to ask that?

"Soul, why are you looking at me weirdly?" She had a confused expression on her face, waiting for an answer.

He ignored the question. _Of course i'm looking at you weirdly, you asked me what senses are, and you're the bookworm. _He thought it was obvious. He looked at her a little longer, the outside of his body screaming of boredom, the inside of his body going crazy. She only gave him one simple look, the face of confusion. That innocent expression inflicted the weapon with interest, interest in...his partner? The way he saw her hair frame her face, some of it softly resting on her face. The way he saw her face, her skin. When had it gotten so smooth looking? His eyes wandered up and down her body. _Those legs..._ he slurred in his mind. She was wearing her signature skirt of course, but she had taken off her jacket and vest, leaving her only with a loose dress shirt and a tie, hair let down. It definitely looked like a school uniform. _A school uniform..._ he repeated in his head, _usually the sign of provocation isn't it?_

And this whole time, Maka thought Soul was only looking at her because she thought that was his way of thinking, so she let the silence continue as those crimson eyes scanned her.

Oh how those crimson eyes liked what they saw.

**Smell**

After a few minutes of just looking at her, Soul walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders lightly and turned her whole body to face his bed. Maka, being clueless, didn't even realize she was facing his bed, she just knew she was turned around. Soul had come up behind her and wrapped his bare arms around her arms, locking them to her sides. His own wardrobe consisted of jeans and a t-shirt.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling part of his nose in her long hair, kissing her hairline behind her ear. He grinned silently when he felt her shiver slightly at the sudden movement.

_She smells so...beautiful_ he encouraged himself.

**Hearing**

He suddenly became possessive.

_Do it...claim her. She's yours._

The weapon kept hearing that demonic voice in the back of his head, also encouraging him.

_Take her, make her YOURS and ONLY yours._

He tried to tell the voice to shut up, but he liked what the voice suggested, he liked what he heard. He surveyed his own feelings, he _wanted _her now. He'd always wanted her, but he'd always put that feeling in the back of his heart, the back of his mind, he would never go there with his meister.

"S-Soul? What are you doing, you're acting kind of strange." Maka asked nervously, arms still locked at her side due to Soul's arms around her. Her voice slightly cracked, still shaking from Soul's lips that still rested on the back of her ear.

Hearing her voice, he left his thoughts.

He removed his lips and placed them by her ear, grinning a mischievous smile.

"You want me to answer your question right?" He taunted

She shivered again, the feeling of his breath against her ear turned her mind to mush.

"Y-yeah." She said hypnotically.

"You can't complain at all." He slurred in such a melodic and tempting way, Maka's body froze at the sound of his voice.

"W-Why would i-?" she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Soul could feel his partner's uneasiness, and it ignited a flame in his chest. He liked what he was hearing, Maka's voice so unsure he knew he was practically controlling the situation. A sudden burst of confidence, and in one swift motion he turned her around so that she was facing him. He pushed her down back first onto his bed and climbed over her, hands placed on either side of her head. Maka was awestruck, _what is he doing? _She thought _how is this answering my question?_ Soul stared into her eyes and smirked.

_Do it, show her who she belongs to. _

He liked hearing that suggestion. And now, it was Maka's turn to hear that suggestion, in a different way.

Soul leaned over and put his forehead on hers. "I'll teach you _all_ about senses." he teased. Maka's face downed in pink due to their position and his closeness. "So you better listen up."

Of course, he meant for her body to listen up as his body spoke.

**Taste**

Soul swooped down closed the gap, finally tasting her lips. He pressed them together softly, tilting his head to give their kidding space much more room. Maka's eyes stayed open for a while in shock, _S-Soul is...! _She panicked in her head, _w-what do i do? This is my first i don't- _her thoughts were interrupted as Soul's tongue lightly tasted his meister's lower lip. She liked that feeling, A LOT more than she thought she would. It turned her brain to mush, disabling her to think about it any longer. The domino effect of brain failure, to loss of thought, let to her unconsciously beginning to kiss him back. Again, he brushed his tongue over her lip a little more aggresively, demanding entrance, which she eagerly allowed. At last, _she_ could taste _his_ lips, _his_ mouth.

The kiss lasted a while, neither of them coming up for breath. Their lips fiercely battled each other, fighting for dominance over the kiss.

_Good, you've finally shown her who she belongs to. Now OWN her. _The voice in his head demanded.

He didn't need to be told twice, his own lips were hungry to taste more.

**Touch**

Soul moved one of his hands away from the side of her head, to under her back. In a need for balance, Maka's instinct reflex was to wrap her arms around his waist and thrust him closer to her body, their lips never parting.

In one breath he separated the heated kiss, his lips roaming elsewhere in search for more. He glided his lips down her cheek to her jawline, making sure he hit every mark on the way down to her neck. She liked the way it felt to be carressed by her partner like this. He used his other hand to sneak it's way under her shirt from below, using his fingertips to stroke the area by the belly button. Maka arched her back, accidentally moaning slightly as she adjusted her body. She liked the way his touch was so gentle and sincere, how soft it was, how warm it was.

"Soul..." she said, trying to cover up the sound she had just made. "You..."

"Shut up." His lips finally left her jawline and headed to her neck. "I'm. Trying. To. Teach." He said in between butterfly kisses down her neck until his lips found a destination to rest, right at the base of her neck near her collarbone.

Another reflex and her arms went under his t-shirt, yanking and tugging it up his body. Soul understood, and he relieved her neckline of his lips, using the hand that was around her back to push his torso off of her chest so she could remove the shirt. But of course, science got in the way. The leverage of his upper body pushing up, caused his lower body to thrust and pound against her lower body. She felt a fire ignite from below and the shirt came off. She had her arms around his waist again.

Soul leaned down to face her, nose to nose. "Tsk tsk, distracting the teacher in the middle of a lesson." He taunted, his hands had wandered and ripped off her tie, throwing it to the floor. "I really should give you a punishment for that." Maka was practically hypnotized, she could feel the touch of his lips slightly brushing against hers, but just barely. Soul smirked on her mouth. "But you're lucky i'm one of the nice ones." He closed the gap again, leaving Maka no room to have dominance over another kiss fight. His hands had wandered to her shirt, unbuttoning it from the bottom up. Once her shirt was completely open, his arms moved behind her back again and even quicker than before, he moved his lips from her lips straight down to her collarbone again.

The sudden change in movement caused Maka to moan again and with the help of her weapon's hands, arched her back, pressing the two naked torsos together.

The feel of her skin, overwhelmed him. It sent shockwaves throughout his body, tempting him to continue.

_Yes, take her. Take her body. Take her soul. Take what is rightfully yours._

His lips once again found hers. He moved one of his hands to her legs, and stroked the inside of her thighs, the other hand still on her back. Her body shivered, in a good way. The sense of touch overwhelmed her body. Her hands felt the need to snake down his lower torso and head for his belt. Soul tried to release her lips but she wouldn't allow it, not while she was in the midle of something. She took her less dominant hand to grab his neck and force their mouths to meet again. Soul was a little surprised at her sudden aggressive take on the situation. With one hand she skillfully undid the belt and the zipper, something Soul hadn't noticed until she tried to reach down there.

The hand stroking her dangerously close to her underwear grabbed her wrist at light speed, telling her not probe under his pants. They let go of the kiss and stared into each others eyes. It was an awkward position, Maka had one hand around his waist, Soul holding her other hand by his undone pants zipper, that only a few of her fingers were able to access, and his other hand carressing her back.

Soul smirked. "Class dismissed."

He got off of his meister and sat at the edge of the bed, stretching his arms and back up in the air. Maka just sat up, holding her open shirt closed with one hand, using the other for balance.

_Fool, you should have made her your property, you coward._

He just laughed at that voice in his head. Soul was about to get up but Maka had gotten a hold of his arm and pulled on it, making him sit back down.

"Maka, what're you doing?" he asked blandly.

She grinned, much to Soul's surprise that he raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, you ok?" he asked as if none of it ever happened.

Not letting go of his arms, Maka threw one of her legs to the other side of Soul's legs, straddling him VERY close. _What is she doing?_ He thought, a little frightened. "Excuse me teacher." Her voice was eerily playful. "I need to talk to you after class." She put both her hands on his shoulders and threw him down flat onto the bed...they had switched positions. She leaned over and put her forehead to his. "Could i have extra credit?"

She forced her lips to his.

_Make him yours Maka. _A voice told her in the back of her head.

She finally understood the sense of touch, how? Soul had touched her heart in that heated moment, and now she wanted to touch his in return, the same way; but she had touched his heart the moment they first shook hands.

Luckily for Soul, she doesn't know that.

* * *

**Dude it was like intense the whole time i was writing it.**

**Im starting a new series of one-shots cuz the other one kinda died...yeah i held a funeral.**

**Review please (:**


	2. Musical Notes

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?)**

_It all started with a piano. And so came the notes in between. ABCDEFG._

**A(cceptance)**

"Yo."

The blonde spoke in an upbeat tone, getting the white-haired boys attention. He was sitting on the piano, just staring at it. He was alone, he wanted to be alone. It was the opening ceremony for Shibusen, when meisters pick their weapons. He had gone to the room with the piano, contemplating whether or not it was the right decision to leave his old life, a life of music and luxury but also trapped, for this life, a life of fighting and adrenaline and friends. He was a little unsure on what he would do once he found out he was one of the weapon blood, and this black glossy instrument made him completely sure what he would do. Maybe he came as a reminder of why he left the fame and fortune, giving him a little of a nostalgic feeling.

Sitting on the piano, hands in his pockets, he turned his upper body around to see who the voice belonged too. He looked to find a girl about his height, hair in pigtails wearing a red skirt, boots, and a long black coat. _What's she doing here? _He had made sure no one was following him, made sure that he was alone.

"Hey." He replied nonchalantly.

She had both arms behind her back, holding her hands together. She tilted her head slightly. "What are you doing in here? Did you already find a partner?"

He just smirked. "Got too crowded out there, needed to escape." _Escape my old life. _"But why are you here?" He asked back.

She smiled a little bit bigger. "I was looking for the bathroom and someone told me it was down here."

"You know this isn't a bathroom."

"It isn't?" She joked back. "Actually i looked in here to see if it was and i saw you sitting here by yourself." She replied so casually.

He just laughed, causing a confused expression to completely mask her face.

"So you're one of _those_ kinds of people." He said through chuckles.

"What kind of people?" She asked, hoping it wasn't an insult. She had only come in here because she was a little concerned.

_Well, _he was answering her question in his head. _normally if someone saw me sitting alone in this dimlit room with my back facing them, they'd be scared to come in, thinking i'm probably a psycho or something. But you're the kind of person that has the courage to fight that kind of fear huh? _A smirk made its way to his face again.

"Hey, you wanna know something."

Her eyebrows scrunched, intensing her confused face, but she was definitely curious. "What?"

"This is the kind of person i am."

He turned his body around, completely facing the piano now. _Escaping this life _he thought about the piano _she's also kind of person who can fight have the fear of interacting with people, unlike me. _

She stood patiently, head straightening up, anxious to see what this lonely boy was about to do. She watched with her green eyes, he took his hands out of his pockets, placing the calloused hands onto the keys. He slammed his hands onto the first note, G, holding it for a long amount of time, until finally his fingers swayed over the keys in what seemed to her to be light speed. Note after note after note the endless rhythm of pressing keys soon turned into a song.

On the inside, the girl began to feel a little uneasy. _It sounds so dark and creepy _but she was determined not to look away, walk away, or turn away. She wanted to see his performance all the way through, still curious of this boy she'd run in to. _Is this really who he is? _She studied him and his musical technique. _He's got a snooty attitude i can tell from before, completely opposite of the sound of this song. Two completely different from each other..._a smile came to her face _...seems interesting. _

After ending the song, he took a short pause, resting his hands. _Now i know remember why i left..._ he sighed _guess i have to find a partner, no turning back now. _He turned around, awaiting to see an empty room where he would be alone once again. But instead, he saw that, that girl was still standing there, and instead of a confused or scared face, it was gleaming with a smile.

_She's smiling? _"Cheh." He said under his breath. _This girl really is stupid isn't she. _

She stuck her hand straight out, offering it to the boy.

"Maka." She introduced herself.

The boy's eyes went from her to her hand, then back to her, then back to the hand. He smirked and stood up, hands in his pocket.

"Soul." He introduced, taking one hand out and grabbing her hand.

**B(est friends)**

"Maka, that was a foul, you can't double dribble."

"Huh? What's a double dribble? I mean it sounds cool..." She asked nervously.

Kid showed her the difference between a double dribble, and a legal dribble.

"Wahh! That looks kind of hard!" Maka complained.

Black Star slapped her back. "Don't worry! The great Black Star will teach you! After all no teacher is better than that of a God! Hahahah!"

"O-Okay." Maka replied.

..........

"Noo! I can't believe i lost today!" Black Star complained, scarfing down food at light speed, eating his feelings.

"No Black Star you played really well today!" Tsubaki said next to him, trying to calm him down.

"Thanks for the food Maka, it's not half bad." Liz complimented.

"Yummy yummy~!" Patty sang.

"Thanks." Maka smiled.

"Yeah, that's why i usually have her do all the cooking." Soul commented.

Kid chuckled. "I can see why." Taking a sip of soda.

They were all hanging out after the basketball game, huddled in Soul and Maka's living room, eating dinner together. Blair was thankfully gone for the night so no one was there to bother them.

.........

"Thanks for bringing the music Soul." Liz said.

"Yeah. I just had some records laying around so it wasn't that big of a deal." He shrugged. "Though they don't seem to fit the mood here."

"Really?" Liz asked. She thought it was just fine.

"Fine!" Maka yelled a smile plastered on her face and grabbed his arm. "There's a piano over there why don't you play it, it's been a while since i last heard it."

"No way." He slid his arm out of Maka's grasp. "I'm going to the bathroom." He stated, walking away.

"Amazing! I didn't know Soul could play the piano!" Liz exclaimed.

Maka smiled at the memory of when she and Soul first met. "He's only played for me once though." She said. "He's good at it so i don't know why he doesn't play it."

"Oh." Liz said, still interested. "What did it sound like?"

"It was dark and creepy." She replied. "But his personality seemed interesting so i teamed up with him.

"It's a shame, we missed our chance to hear it." Liz stated.

"Hey guys! What are you doing huddled in this little corner when there's a guy like me around to keep this party going!" Black Star stomped over to them, stuffing his face with Tsubaki's cooking. They were actually in the center of the room. "More Tsubaki!" He demanded in an excited tone, smiling ear to ear.

"Sure!" Tsubaki said and gladly walked over to the buffet table to give him more food.

"You must really like Tsubaki's cooking Black Star." Kid commented, joining the little group towards the gramophone.

"Ha i do!" Black Star shouted. "I hate to say it but it's better than Maka's!"

"Oi oi." Maka said in a be-careful tone.

"But yours was yummy too~!" Patty sang, popping up out of literally nowhere.

Maka smiled again, rebounding from Black Star's comment.

"Here, Black Star." Tsubaki returned giving him the new plate of food.

"Oh, looks like the gang's all here." Soul was the last one to join them in the center of the room, walking back over to them with a smirk on his face, happy to see everyone so excited.

The sounds of Black Star devouring the food made everyone turn their heads to watch him eat. He was sitting on the floor, shoving what seemed more than he could eat into his face.

"Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed at this heartfelt moment. It seemed like these friends would last forever.

**C(ourage)**

"You shouldn't-" Patty

"-Underestimate her." Liz.

"The kishin doesn't understand." Tsubaki.

"She might not be as strong as me, but she's strong where it counts." Black Star.

"That's right, in here." Kid. Thumb to chest.

"Maka." Soul. "Has the courage to fight fear." Remembering the first time they met.

"Ha! There's no way a whimsy girl like you could defeat me!" Kishin Asura.

"Hell if i care!" Maka. "You're through."

**D(eath Scythe)**

"Well, i must say, you seven might be one of the most prodigious students Shibusen has ever had!" Shinigami exclaimed.

They were all in the death room, talking about their future.

"You all faced the kishin, managed to defeat it, became Level 2 Technicians, improved your skills TREMENDOUSLY, and now Soul has become a Death Scythe!" He exclaimed happily.

It didn't bother Kid or Black Star that Maka beat them at their goal. Kid has double to collect, and it is unnecessary for him to have to collect them anyways. Black Star didn't care about turning Tsubaki into a Death Scythe, he felt she was powerful with him enough as it is.

"Thank you Shinigami." They all said, bowing their heads in respect.

"You kids truly are the meaning or Spartoi!" Shinigami continued complimenting them. "As well as Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Pots, Kim, and Jacqueline!" He didn't want to forget the others.

He stopped his rant for a little, and looked at Soul. "Since you've become a Death Scythe, as promised, you are now one of my weapons. Congratulations!"

Maka and Soul looked at each other, she was smiling ear to ear, and he wore a triumphant smirk.

**E(vans)**

"Wow! So this is your brother?" Maka watched the tv, a tall handsome white-haired boy easily playing the violin as if it were second nature. The concert was on broadcast, she had found out from Soul, who was invited to appear and play along with him on the piano, but naturally he denied.

Soul walked over and sat next to Maka on the couch, watching the boy who he hadn't seen in years. It made him remember why he followed the path he did, it made him remember what kind of life he used to live, it made him remember _he_ was the reason he ended up meeting Maka in the long run.

"Yeah. that's Wes." He said nonchalantly.

"Amazing!" She was smiling with her mouth wide open, completely in awe.

"It's like i said." Soul slouched back, placing his right arm over Maka's shoulder and the other on the back of the couch. "Wes and i are on different levels."

Maka leaned to the side and rested her head on his shoulder, placing her right hand on his chest. "Not really, you're practically the same." She said nicely. "He's older right? So that must mean he's had more experience than you. Not to mention you spent the past few years fighting instead of playing."

"Even before i became a weapon with a technician, we were on different levels even then." He stated.

An idea clicked in her head. "I don't believe you." She moved her head so she could look at his face, a cunning smile on her face. "Prove it." She was trying to trick him into playing for her.

Soul, completely aware of her plan, decided to agree on it. _I'm still not sure what i am capable of, that's why i don't play in concerts like Wes. _He looked at that smile on her face. _But Maka seems to be okay with me, even when i'm like that. _He smirked. _Maybe that's why i fell for her._

Without her consent, he forced a Soul Resonance, and she eagerly joined in. Not long into hit, they were inside his soul, in the black room once again. She looked down at herself, she was wearing that black dressed. Then she looked over at Soul, he was wearing that black and red tux.

Still holding onto her hand, he brought her to the piano inside his soul. Surrounded by candles, he could see that it wasn't covered in dust like it usually was. He had swallowed the little demon before Maka defeated the kishin, so he was no longer there to bother them.

_There's nowhere to sit..._Maka thought, looking around. She had forgotten that when their souls were resonating that close, he could hear her thoughts. Soul smirked.

"Here, sit next to me." He commanded, leading her onto the leather chair, letting her sit down first, then joining her. He opened the piano. He was about to start playing, but then he had an idea. "Say Maka, i've never heard you play the piano." He looked at her.

"What?" She saiad, surprised. "I-I can't you know that!"

"Give me your hand." He said in a melodic tone, showing a rare sweet smile instead of usual smirk. Maka quickly obeyed, and placed her hand in his.

"I don't know how to." Maka confessed, a little embarassed.

"It's fine." He brought her hand over the keys, spreading her fingers so they stretched over the 7 different possible notes. "Just play one."

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused.

"Just choose any note and press down on it." He told her.

Maka looked back onto the piano, hand still in Soul's. She had a hard time choosing, but eventually she chose one.

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily. "I like this one! She commented on the sound of the note.

"G huh." He remembered that was the first note he played for her. "That's so like you."

"Your turn!" She slid her hand away from his and rested her hands in her lap, eager to listen.

Soul went back to smirking. _Last time i played was in battle. _He looked over at Maka, who was looking at the piano, awaiting to watch the fingers glide across, a smile covering her face. _It'd be nice if i could play it good for her, just once. _He looked back onto the piano, and began his song.

_Amazing!_ Maka thought. _I don't even have to compare him to Wes to know they are practically equal. _She smiled, happy with her realization. Then she began to notice the song sounded familiar.

"Soul, is this the song Wes was playing?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He replied, still focused on his fingers, demanding them to go from note to note on cue. "This is what i would've played if i accepted the offer to go to perform at that concert."

Maka chuckled. "I'd rather attend _this_ one than the one Wes was at." She joked. That brought a smile to Soul's face. "You know you suck at proving people wrong. If anything it ended up proving my point to be right." She continued joking.

He smiled, a REAL smile, because that's what she did to him, she always made him smile. Determined not to let her down, he quickened the pace of the song, reaching its climax before finally dwindling down to the end. He finished the way he started, with a G.

"So that's the talent of the Evans family." She teased, then becoming serious. "I'd like to hear it more often." She admitted.

Soul laughed and wrapped his arms around her, placing his forehead on hers, putting them nose to nose, and smirked.

"Don't push your luck." He pressed his lips onto hers.

**F(uture Decided)**

"Maka and Soul sittin in a tree-!" Liz.

"-K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!" Black Star.

"-First comes love-!" Tsubaki.

"-Then comes marriage-!" Kid.

"-Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~~!" Patty.

"Story of my life." Maka and Soul.

**G**

It all started with that one note, G. The moment he put his hands on that piano, pressed the key, and sounded out G, she knew that they would be together. Maybe not until the end, even though it turned out that way, but together in some way. Even their friends knew what would happen next.

* * *

**Hahaha i had a lot of fun writing this. JSYK: i based it off of the anime facts because if i based it off of the manga facts it would be different.**

**Future Decided was a lot of funn to write, even though it's short. I never realized how perfect it fit in i was able to have every main character say a full line!**

**So in case you were wondering where the other second chapter went, i moved it to Those Moments. I've decided to continue with that series of one shots and do this one at the same time. THIS series of one shots is going to have a smiliar theme to the way i write them. Seeing this chapter you might alreayd have an idea on what it is (:**

**Anyayss please keep reviewing, i'll be doing dedications next!**


	3. Sins of Virtues

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?)**

**Each one has their own sin, but with each sin comes a virtue.**

Greed/Charity _(Liz)---_you want to be beautiful, you want perfect hair, perfect body, perfect nails, you want to be the perfect weapon, you want Kid to see you as a more stronger weapon than he already thinks, you want to be brave and fight it all.

But in place of that you give. you give your all when you fight with Kid and your sister, you give beauty lessons to Maka and Tsubaki, you give pep talks and positive attitudes toward your friends and especially when your technician is having a symmetry meltdown, you give smiles to the faces of those who become down, you give hope when all seems lost, but most of all is the will to give your life for them.

Lust/Chastity _(Soul)---_you want her, ever since you met her, you knew something was special about her and you didn't want to let that go; you know she feels the same way about you which only feeds your attractiveness to her, you think she is beautiful in every way even when she isn't beautiful at all, when she flings you around as a weapon the feeling of her hands holding you gives you chills; you want to claim her and make sure no one else can get to her but you because your desire for her is overwhelming.

But in place of that you hold back. You swear not to do those things to her, you swear you'll wait for her, you know that she loves you back but you still keep yourself under control so you don't harm her that way, you know that her heart is delicate especially with a father like hers and you take careful steps and drop subtle hints you won't be that way, and the fact you swear not to end up like her father is your biggest virtue of all.

Pride/Humility _(Black Star)---_you call yourself a God, you keep talking of how strong you are and how brave you are, you think you are the most undefeatable, the most invincible, the most badass of them all. but when you are defeated it takes a real hit on your pride but then you find an excuse and tell yourself there's no way you could have lost a fight so you continuously take on more and win more and more to assure yourself you are at the top.

But time and time again you get embarassed. When you fail to be quiet during an attempted assassination you act as if it's because it's impossible for you not to be noticed but inside you are humiliated because you know that's not the reason. The fact you were caught cheating on the tests makes you blush completely inside and when you lose a fight or embarassed in front of your classmates during a fight you are humiliated. The thing that humiliates you most of all is that it's taken you this long to get as far as you've gotten.

Wrath/Patience _(Kid)---_you're a shinigami, you have wrath in your blood, anger is your drive that you experience everytime something is not symmetrical, you are angry of your OCD, angry when things are not exact and perfect.

But just as you are mad you are also patient. When you fight you wait for an opening or you wait for yourself to come up with a plan that would win the fight. No matter how long it takes you wait for things to become symmetrical or you wait for them to become exact and perfect. You wait for answers and you wait to attack, you wait for yourself to write your name perfectly and you wait for yourself to perfect Liz's eyebrows just as you wait for plans to be carried out. The thing you have to wait for the longest is waiting for peace.

Gluttony/Temperance _(Patty)---_you always eat when food is available, yet you don't care because your body never changes in a negative way so you keep eating and eating, you eat souls you eat food and you chew others out when you change your attitude from peppy to completely scary.

But somehow you always hold back. When someone tells you not to eat you faithfully oblige and when your sister needs more souls because you have more than her you give them to her without reluctance instead of taking more and more. What you seem to hold youself back from devouring the best is wanting to eat away your childhood youth.

Envy/Kindness _(Maka)---_you're jealous of Black Star's strength, jealous of Tsubaki's soft accepting nature, jealous of Liz and Patty's body, jealous of Kid's Godlike stature, jealous of Soul's talent.

But you put away those sinful feelings and provide kindness. When you are fighting with Soul you think of him first, your modesty is also a form of kindness, when Black Star yells at you, you find away to overlook his attitude in the end, when you hear Soul play his piano it's beautiful and dark and though others would be terrified you tell him it's wonderful, when you are in a fight with your teammates even though you're the leader you let them take charge every once in a while, but your greatest form of kindness is your smile that you always wear just for them and especially Soul.

Sloth/Diligence _(Tsubaki)---_think about it, the only reason you decided to be with Black Star is because you knew he was strong enough to usually fight by without a weapon so you don't have to do anything at all but chill, or when you are in a fight with him all you have to do is be in weapon form and that alone is enough for him to defeat an opponent so you just have to sit and watch.

But even though Black Star makes your job as a weapon easy you never cease in diligence. You always do your work when needed to, you always do your meister's work when he doesn't, you always cook when food is needed or when others ask for it, when you're in Enchanted Sword Mode you participate in the fight to your fullest capability and when you take a test you put your all in to it. The thing you do most diligently though is always being by Black Star's side and never faltering when he needs you most.

* * *

**So what got my attention and interest in writing these was noticing how many stories about sins there were, and how scarce stories of virtues there are. I was originally planning on doing a short story for each person and their sin/virtue under each catagory but i figured paragraphs of information were more understandable hahahah**

**Dedicated to:**

**-Kinomoto1995  
-ambrie-chan  
-animeaddict411  
-Conspectus  
-lovingnori707  
-Sepsis**


	4. ZAP

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?)**

* * *

_Once in their lives, everyone must have been ZAPed._

**7 am**

"Wake up Soul! Breakfast is ready!"

Maka barged into her partner's room, a cooking pan and a whisk in hand, happily banging them together like a mallet and drum. The tension in the room became so awkward, you could almost feel it.

"Oh, good morning Maka." Blair said sweetly.

Needless to say, his nose wasn't the only place Soul was bleeding from that morning.

**8 am**

"Good morning class. Today we will begin our first dissection of all time! Since I am not completely sure I can trust you all with knifes and scalpels, you will all be given pens to work with for now.."

Dr. Stein pulled out two pens from his pocket. It seemed he had dissected the pens themselves. He had caligraphy pens, the kind that was usually made of metal that looked like the end of a feath and you had to dip it in ink to write. The sharpness of the writing utensil did make a good dissecting too, even if the tip wasn't that long. Sid soon entered the classroom with his hands filled with all of the same exact pens that Dr. Stein was holding. Being a knife-technician he skillfully thrust them by each and every student's head, barely grazing their faces as they flew by and stuck to the wall/desks right at the side of their heads.

"THIS is how you hand out dissection tools..." The whole class nagged, sweatdrops formed all around.

Saluting goodbye, Sid disappeared out of the classroom.

"Today we will be dissecting, fish!" Stein removed the covering over a rectangular box to reveal an aquarium.

"Seriously...?" The whole class nagged again.

**9 am**

"Well done class, now you may all keep these pens. Since you have to dip them in ink you should be able to write with them still. You may all try with mine right here." He pointed to his jar of ink. "Well then, goodbye!" He wheelchaired out of the room, tripping of course, then down the hall.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty all walked down the stairs, conversing on the dissection they had just done. Most of the class was crowded around the ink. Their original intentions were to just leave swiftly but the growing crowd around the ink spiked up all of their curiosity.

"Kim, Jacqueline, what's going on?" Maka asked her friends.

"It's just ink." Soul commented.

"Tell me about it, they're all so dumb! Clearly i'm right over here, NOT over there!" Black Star shouted.

_Is he implying people crowding around him..? _Kid thought.

"Well everyone's being ZAPed see!" Kim said, showing her fist to Maka. It read 'ZAP 10:00am'.

"Huh? What's a ZAP?" Maka asked.

"It's when people write a time on the top of your fist and a name on your palm and you can't look at the palm of your hand until the time that's written." Liz explained, checking her hair for split ends.

"I don't get what's so great about it?" Maka stated.

"Um, well, you see.." Everyone looked at Tsubaki.

"The name that's written on the palm, if you look at it before the time on your fist you have to either ask them out or kiss them, regardless of gender." She continued.

"That's stupid, no one would know you looked unless someone was watching you. And if you accidentally look then that's unfair!" Maka complained.

"But who would want to know in their head that they didn't have enough control not to look at the palm of their hand for a few hours. That's uncool." Soul stated.

Maka turned in amazement at her partner. "You know how to do this?"

He shrugged. That was his 'cool' answer.

"Come on Maka~!" Patty sang, grabbing Maka's arm and dragging her into the middle of the crowd.

"W-Wait!" Her pleas were futile.

**10 am**

Maka was sitting in her next class. The teacher was Ms. Marie. She stared at the top of her hand. 'ZAP 12:42' was written on it. It confused her because it was written in red yet the ink Dr. Stein had was black. She sighed and quickly returned back to taking notes. She didn't even see who had written it on her hand, Patty just shoved her arm into the middle of the crowd and she felt ink on her hand and as soon as it had pushed through she took her arm out and looked at what was written.

_Heh! This is so easy! _She told herself proudly.

"Hey, Maka, let me see your hand." Liz was sitting in front of her, and she had turned around to face Maka.

She just stared down at Liz. "I'm not sure you can do that..." She admitted.

Patty had overheard and turned around with this huge smile on her face. "It's okay for another person to see it as long as they don't tell you who it is~!" She sang.

"Uh..okay..." Maka reluctantly showed Liz and Patty the palm of her hand.

Their bright blue eyes went from Maka's hand, to Maka, then back to her hand, then back to Maka. _Why are they staring at me like that?_ She thought in her head.

Without saying a word, the Thompson sisters turned around, trembling. It was clear they were trying to hold in laughter. Kid looked over at them with curious eyes. Liz leaned over to whisper something to him which was inaudible, she was clearly revealing to him the name that was written on my hand. His composure stayed the same. Of course, that was to be expected of Kid, he never really did seem like the type who would join these kinds of games unless it had to do with symmetry. Liz leaned back over to Patty and they started cracking up silently.

_Why are they laughing? _Maka was about to look at her hand but then she quickly remembered once she did she had to ask them out or kiss them, and it could be anyone. She was getting way too curious for her own good. _No! You are not weak! _She told herself. _Something as simple and lame as this is easy, they're just trying to trick you into looking at it, that's all. _She smirked and crossed her arms, leaning all the way back in her desk. _Well it's not going to work! _She stated triumphantly.

**11 am**

Now they had Sid as their teacher. He was regarded as an excellent teacher for a reason. His lectures were meaningful, it rarely ever had useless information. Every word was important so as always, Maka was religiously taking notes. Once he turned around to draw something on the blackboard, she looked over at her partner.

He looked bored as ever. Both of his arms crossed on top of the desk as he was leaned over and his head was placed on top of them. He was trying to balance a pen in between the top of his lip and right under his nose. Succeeding too. Maka sighed.

_How could an honor student like me be paired up with someone as careless as Soul? _She pondered. It was an unchalant thought, she didn't really care they were different, she just always wondered. Her eyes had already wandered off of her notes, might as well continue. She stared back at her hand. 'ZAP 12:42'. She looked over at the clock. _Almost two more hours_ she thought.

"Psstt. Earth to Maka!"

"Eh?" She was driven out of her thoughts. She turned her body around to see Black Star leaning over to whisper to her.

"Tsubaki wants to see your hand." He said.

"B-Black Star I didn't-!" She tried to deny it, but it was obvious in her stuttering she was lying.

"U-Uh...sure..." Maka showed Tsubaki the palm of her hand.

Her eyes went from Maka's hand, to her face, then back to her hand, then back to her face. _The same reaction..._ Maka thought. Tsubaki then leaned back and turned to the side, covering her mouth with her hand. She was trembling too. _Great, she's laughing too. _Maka thought.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Black Star lifted an eyebrow and leaned over to read her hand.

Again, the same reaction.

_Why is everyone laughing? Just how bad is it? _The thoughts were tearing at Maka's mind as she turned around and leaned over her desk, sighing. _I'm so curious! Who could it be? _She scanned the room. _Ox? Harvar? Kilik? Kim? Jacqueline? Hero? _She looked around her. _Liz? Patty? Soul? Black Star? Kid? Tsubaki? _She couldn't help it, she was tempted.

"Ugh, now I know how difficult it is." She murmured to herself.

Soul looked at her with his peripheral vision, his devious smile hidden under his arms.

**12 pm**

"Wow Maka you only have 42 minutes left~!" Patty sang.

"Come on you shouldn't make it sound THAT amazing." Maka said.

It was lunchtime and now they were all huddled around their table.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to see who's written on your hand?" Liz taunted, taking a bite of her food.

"Of course! But I don't want to risk having to ask them out or k-kiss them." She stuttered at that last word.

"The worst they could do is turn you down or completely suck your face dry." Soul teased, smirking.

"That's not funny!" Maka complained. "Besides it's only 42 more minutes i can handle that." She stated, stuffing her face with more food.

"Say, what would happen if Maka saw what was written on her hand but never asked them out or kissed them?" Kid asked.

"It's like what Soul said." Tsubaki said. "No one wants to go around knowing they didn't have enough self control to not look at the palm of their hand for a few hours."

"It's a pride thing." Soul added.

"Pride shmide who cares about mumbo jumbo like that." Black Star stated. "When you're a God like me you don't have to worry about all that stuff!"

"Yes, of course." Tsubaki agreed sweetly.

Maka sighed and hung her head. "This sucks...I feel ashamed i'm this curious..." She murmered.

"Why? It's all a part of the game." Liz said.

"I know but still..." She groaned. "I just hope it's not someone embarassing."

Soul's body stiffened and everyone noticed.

"Maka, what if it's NOT someone embarassing; what if it's someone cool."

Maka shot her head up. "Where are you going with this?" She asked.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Kid all gave Soul a don't-do-it look.

Soul turned his whole body completely around and looked Maka straight in the eyes.

"It's me. My name is written on the palm of your hand." He stated.

**12:15 pm**

"WHAT?" Maka said. "No way, I don't believe you!" She crossed her arms, her way of standing her ground.

"Soul you-!" Liz screamed but he cut her off by putting his index finger up to her face.

"I'm serious Maka."

She looked straight into his crimson eyes. It was true, his face would have the word 'sarcasm' screaming all over it but something about it was serious...honest...

"B-But you just told me it was you before the time! So now_... _I HAVE TO-?" Her face grew pink in embarassment.

Tsubaki smacked her forehead. "Sheesh Soul." She said.

Liz, Patty, Kid, and Black Star all watched with eyebrows raised.

He smirked. "Well now you know it's me already. If you don't believe me you can check for yourself." He pointed to her hand.

_His face seemed honest. I want to check to make sure but i don't want to seem rude like i don't trust my own partner. _She thought.

His smirk widened. "That's cute, you trust in me this much." He responded as if he read her mind.

_Okay, no. _Something seemed off in his tone. _Maybe he's lying. But he already told me it was him so if his name really is written down on my hand it wouldn't really make a difference. Plus i really am curious to who's name is written down. His face seemed so honest too when he told me. _Maka sighed. _What the hell, i'm not afraid of this!_

She gave him a childish pout as she gave in and lifted her hand to her face, looking at the palm of her hand with her green eyes.

Those green eyes widened like crazy.

"Oh geez..." Liz said.

**12:30 pm**

"MAKA-CHOP!" An encyclopedia appeared out of nowhere and was now lodged into Soul's head. He quickly rebounded into laughter.

"Hahaha you should have seen your face! I can't believe I got you to look you're so easy to trick!" He was holding onto his stomach.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Who knew Soul's head could fit 2 encyclopedias.

"I knew this might happen too. I should have stopped it." Tsubaki sighed.

"Please Soul! I could have come up with a better trick that would have worked twice as fast! Like this!" Black Star shouted. He grabbed Makas wrist and shoved her hand into her face, making her green eyes come into contact with those words on the palm of her hand.

~Death the Kid~

"MAKA-CHOP!" Where did all these books come from?

"Well it's a good thing we told you ahead of time right Kid?" Liz joked, nudging her technician with her elbow.

Maka looked across the table. _That's right, Kid's here. _Her face began blushing again.

Kid smirked. "It's okay you don't have to do any of that I won't force it upon you." He said.

Maka sighed in relief. "I'm sorry Kid." She smiled sweetly.

He chuckled. "I know." He said in an understanding tone, then took a bite of his food.

Everyone at the table somehow managed to laugh about the whole thing, though uneasy most of it sounded.

**4 pm**

"SOUL!"

As soon as they got into the apartment Maka went ballistic. Luckily, Blair wasn't around to hear all of it.

He put his hands up in defense. "Oi oi Maka calm down it was just a joke!"

"You know how embarassing that was? I probably hurt Kid's feelings!" She yelled.

Soul walked over to the couch. "Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears."

Maka huffed, took a deep breath, and calmed down. But she was still mad.

"You can cook your own dinner tonight i'm not eating." She put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Was his 'cool' response. Soul removed his jacket and threw it on the coffee table. He missed and it landed on the floor, revealing a small red marker on the floor.

Once again, her green eyes widened.

"Soul..." She said through clenched teeth.

_Shit! _His face turned to panic, ready for another Maka Chop

"...did you write Kid's name on my hand?"

"Uh...well..."

"MAKA CH-!"

This time Soul was ready and he caught her wrist mid-air._ I did it...I stopped it! _He thought in amazement. He had never stopped it before.

Maka's eyes darted to her wrist that Soul had grabbed. The sudden grasp made her drop her book which landed on the floor with a thud. That's when she saw it. A sudden evil grin covered her face.

_I don't like that look she has..._Soul was worried.

With one swift movement she used her other hand to grab the wrist of his hand that was holding onto hers and turned it around, shoving the palm of his hand to his face.

"Ha you were ZAPed! I saw the time, and now you've looked at it 42 minutes early!" She exclaimed in triumph.

She looked at his eyes, which were intently staring at the palm of his hand. He scrunched his eyebrows, one of his eyes twitched and he clenched his teeth.

"Damnit Maka!" He yelled through his clenched teeth.

Her grip on him was tight so there wasn't really any chance of her letting go as he pull her in and shoved his lips onto hers.

_What the-? _Maka screamed in her head.

It was a short peck on the lips but she liked it, oddly enough. It had come on to her in a surprise. The action was quick and rushed but as soon as he closed the gap between their mouths that aggressiveness disappeared into a soft and gentle feel, almost sincere. It didn't feel forced, even thought it probably was, but he seemed to have wanted to kiss her too. Did she want to kiss him too? Well, he's her partner and she's never really thought of him as anything else but, despite the ironic title 'partner'. He felt the same way too, he had to kiss her by force and he expected to do it quickly and swiftly, but he felt something like a spark between them when their lips touched. He expected it to be a painful experience, due to their conflicting personalities and the argument earlier, but it was sweet and alluring.

But too soon, he pulled away, a dazed look on his face. "S-Sorry." He mustered up enough courage to say.

He quickly turned around and walked over to his room, hands in his pocket and dragging his feet along the floor the whole way.

"Soul...?" Maka murmured. She really was clueless.

_'ZAP 4:42' 'Maka Albarn'_

...

If anyone ever asked her how she and her partner fell in love, she would tell them it was all because of a simple game called ZAP.

* * *

**I wanted to do the time like 42:42 or 5:64 but clearly that is impossible hahah sorry about that.**

**I hope you liked this little short story. My school used to be obsessed with ZAPs and i was looking through my old yearbook which reminded me of them then i thought how two of my friends got together because of it and then voila! This story was born. This isn't exactly how they got together it was less exciting than this. He asked her out but little did they know they both liked each other so blah blah blah happy ending!**

**Please keep reviewing it makes me feel lovedd (:**

**Dedicated to:**

**Conspectus  
ambrie-chan  
Kinomoto1995**


	5. One Week

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?)**

"AHHHH!" The screams were piercing ears. The voice of the person screaming was beginning to burn her vocal chords.

"Come on just a little more!" A doctor's voice encourages.

"Oh my god..." A boy groans, holding the hand of the girl screaming, trying to avert his eyes but being unsuccessful.

One more scream, then silence. As soon as it had become silent, the sound of crying filled the room.

**One Week**

"It's so, _squishy_."

"Don't talk about him like that Soul!" She pouted.

"But Maka..."

Soul was standing beside a bed in a hospital room, holding a tiny baby in front of him. Arms completely stretched out in front of him, holding the baby by the armpits. He had raised it so that both his and the baby's eyes were even. He had a pondering facial expression, an eyebrow raised and his head tilted a little. The baby was smiling and wiggling in his hands, making cute chuckling noises. Maka was sitting on the bed, putting her shoes on.

"Well if you don't want him then I guess I'll just take him back." She joked, outstretching her arms and opening her hands, telling him to give the baby to her.

"As if, he's _mine_ idiot." He joked back with a smirk and moved his arms in, placing the baby's head over his shoulder and wrapping his forearms and hands around it, gently patting it on the back while walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Maka smiled, especially since Soul had said _he_ instead of _it's_, and picked up the bags and anything else they had brought with them to the hospital. She followed him out of the room and into the hallway.

...

Being the people they are, Soul and Maka had only a motorcycle as transportation, so the hospital provided a free taxi service to them. When the van pulled up in the parking lot, the three of them climbed into the car, Soul sitting in the passenger seat and the others in the back. The whole way back was quiet, mostly because Maka and the baby had fallen asleep and neither of the two men dared to wake them up until the taxi had arrived to their apartment.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Soul paid the cab driver and looked at the back, both of them were still asleep. To him, they were just so darn cute, it gave him another reason to not wake them.

He got out of the front and opened the door to the back of the car. He assessed the situation, Maka was asleep and next to her was the baby, sleeping in it's car seat. First he unbuckled the seat belts around and grabbed the handle of the car seat, taking it out of the car. He placed it on the ground as he unbuckled Maka and slid his hands behind her back and under her knees, carrying her bridal style out of the car.

As soon as she was out the taxi driver closed the door and drove away as fast as he could, Soul scowling back at the driver. Being unconscious, Maka's head was leaning in the crook of his neck, and he could feel her breathing against his skin. He looked down at her and smiled at her exhausted expression. But as soon as he felt a warm feeling in his chest, he threw her over his shoulder, holding her firefighter style. He only needed one arm to hold her up and used the other to grab the car seat and walked into their apartment. Oh how curious the doorman's face looked when Soul walked in like that.

...

Somehow he made it to their apartment without waking them up. He had placed the baby in the crib he had spent WEEKS building because he couldn't completely understand the directions and placed Maka in THEIR bed, not bothering to cover her with a blanket. Soul's original room turned into THEIR room and Maka's original room turned into the nursery, also where the crib was. He plopped down onto the couch, also beginning to get exhausted, and turned on the TV, eventually falling alseep himself.

...

The first thing that came to his mind as soon as he woke up, was to go into the nursery. Quickly but quietly, he bursted into the room. The lights were off and the mobile was still playing a little lullaby melody.

"Shhh." She was smiling, but she placed a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

Soul was confused. Maka was already in the room, standing in front of the crib, watching the baby perhaps?

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking towards her as his heart returned to normal pace.

"I woke up and came in here." She replied casually.

"Me too." He smirked.

Both of their heads turned to look at the baby, who was still sleeping silently, unaware of it's parents standing right over it. The baby made a cute little murmur sound and moved slightly to a more comfortable position. Soul and Maka's heart immediately swelled up at the cuteness.

"We did a good job didn't we." Soul playfully put one arm over Maka's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on don't say it like that." She begged, placing a hand over his.

He ignored her and looked back at the small child.

"What color do you think his hair will be?" He asked.

Surprisingly, Maka took this question seriously and scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "Well you have white hair, Papa has red hair, I have dirty blonde hair..."

"Red plus white plus dirty blonde equals...?" He wanted her to finish.

"Maybe like an orange or a light blonde?" Maka shrugged.

Soul laughed. "Well that almost settles that. Next question, weapon or meister?"

That question made Maka think about it really deeply. This was the same question that was asked about her many years ago: weapon or meister. If there was any smile on her face, it had fallen from her face now, and she lowered her eyelids, staring gently at the infant, thinking about the question. The situation was definitely similar to her parents' situation, a meister having a child with a weapon. Perhaps, because of the similarity, the baby would be a meister like her. But then there was a gender pattern, the boys Soul and Spirit were weapons and the girls Maka and Kami were meisters and the child is a boy so perhaps the baby would be a weapon. Then there was all the other random possibilites, like Soul being the first weapon blood in his family so maybe the opposite would occur and the baby would be neither, just a normal human.

A normal human.

Secretly, that's what Maka wished for, what she thought was best. Flashbacks of all their dangerous missions and battles and injuries broke into her head. There was one in particular, the scar. The scar that had been slashed across Soul's entire torso, and might have been slashed across hers if it wasn't for him. It didn't matter, meister or weapon, either would have gotten that scar. That's when Maka began to imagine. As she stared at the child's small and innocent sleeping face and body, the horrifying vision of a large cut across the baby's torso clouded her head. She couldn't bear the thought of this human being hurt like that, or in any way similar or worse than that.

So for now, she thought it best to ignore the question.

"Maka?"

His voice brought her back from her thoughts. _He must have felt something wrong with this silence, _she realized and sighed. She didn't want to worry him.

"Sorry, I should get dinner started you're probably starving by now."

She brushed his hand off her shoulder and turned to walk past him, towards the kitchen. A dumbstruck Soul just stood there and watched her leave, confused but completely nonchalant about the confusion. It was quite obvious that she had something on her mind, even a piece of cheese could tell that much, but in all his years of knowing her he knew it was best not to press any furthur about it. He looked back over the crib and leaned against it, watching the small infant's chest raise and lower.

"Sheesh, what are we going to do with her." He teased.

...

After she left the room Maka rummaged through the cupboards and pantry and refrigerator, looking for ingredients and hoping she'd find enough things to mash together. She was on her tippytoes, going through the overhead cupboards when she felt a pair of warm soft hands slither under her shirt from behind and rest above her hips, gently massaging her skin.

"Hey."

Maka completely jumped in her shoes, surprised at the sudden touch. He laughed at her reaction and rested his chin on one of her shoulders.

"What's for dinner?" He asked eagerly, he really was starving by then.

"W-Well I haven't really...found anything here..." She tried to admit, but her mind was completely melting what with his hands softening up and relaxing her hips. She felt a chill go up and down her body, and so did Soul.

"You've worked hard enough." He patted her hips and the beginning of her thighs. "Let me handle the cooking tonight." He suggested in her ear.

...

"I think he needs his diaper changed." Soul said.

"You do it." Maka replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

The child was on the couch, crying from its filth. Maka was on the other end of the couch, feet up on it and reading, leaning her back against the armrest. Soul walked over and sat on the coffee table across from the couch, facing her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cuz...you're a guy and he's a guy." Maka put the book down and turned her body to face him, putting her feet back onto the ground.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you know how to deal with...you know..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not really, no." He didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"You know...that _thing_ boys have..." She began to blush and averted her eyes away from him.

Soul burst into laughter. "Come on Maka don't act like you've never seen one before."

The blush deepened and turned into a red color. "MAKA CHOP!"

A few minutes of rubbing his head and groaning in pain, he finally found his voice again. "I thought you said you'd changed diapers before!" He pointed out.

"I-I have." She calmed down. "But they were all girls." She admitted.

"So just pretend he's a girl or something." Soul stated blandly.

"I can't do that!"

"Please Maka just change his diaper." Soul was about to get down on his knees and beg, he'd only changed a diaper once in his life, and didn't really do a good job of it.

"I already told you..." The blush returned. "I don't know how to deal with..." She sighed, leaning over and resting her elbows on her knees, closing her her eyes. "Please don't make me say it again."

She heard a zipping noise followed with a thud and looked up, opening her eyes, curious as to what the noise was.

"There." Soul put his hands on his waist. "You should be fine now."

He was standing straight up in front of her, naked from the waist down. The loud thud she heard was the sound of his pants and belt hitting the floor; they were now wrapped around his ankles along with his boxers.

"SOUL!" She immediately covered her eyes and turned her head around. Then used one hand to cover the eyes of the baby beside her. "Put your pants back on!"

He smirked, proud of himself for some reason, then bent over to put his boxers and pants back on just like she asked. When Maka thought he was finished, she uncovered her eyes and turned back around to look at him. At first she had a giant pout face, irritated or disturbed at what he did. But in a flash, all that disappeared and she burst out laughing, holding her stomach so it wouldn't cramp up.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, still holding that smirk on his face.

Her giggling settled a little. "Look at how ridiculous we're being, over changing a diaper!" Her bursts of laughter increased.

Personally he didn't find it as amusing as her, but he couldn't help but smile and join in the laughter. It wasn't about how ridiculous they were being, it was Maka that made him laugh. How completely blunt she was being, how cute it was for him to see her so entertained by a thing like that, but mostly how she began to crack up instead of Maka Chop him after his little stunt. There was also the sound of her laugh, and also how innocent and young she still seemed, even when she had grown up.

Before the baby was born, he was skeptical on if things would work out. The situation was similar to Spirit and Kami, Maka's parents, and both of them knew that. Soul was more determined than sure that things wouldn't end up like them. He would try his best to make it work, he knew that much, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his head that things would change, and neither was ready for that.

But now he was sure. More than sure he was absolutely positive. He would think, _I definitely got the right girl_ or _how did I get so lucky_ or anything along those lines. Those thoughts were mostly incorporated with the words 'amazing' 'beautiful' and lets not forget 'cool'.

"I can't believe you." Soul stated, in between laughs.

There are so many meanings to that sentence, depending on the way you say it. The way he said it, was happily, which confused her because she had always said those words to either her Papa or the boy in front of her, in a negative way. She stopped laughing and looked at him with a lost facial expression. Soul stopped long enough to take one good look at her face. He realized her confusion, and made one swift movement to walk over to Maka, wrap one arm over her shoulder and sit on her lap playfully.

"You're amazing you know that." He kind of blurted it out, to make sure she knew he meant what he said in a good way.

He leaned in to back up that statement with a kiss, but before he could close the gap between their lips the baby began to cry and wiggle around in place. With a slightly disappointed sigh from the interruption he just slammed their foreheads together and stared into her eyes.

"I think it's for you, _daddy_." She teased. "He's yours after all." She continued, playing on the words he had said earlier when they were still in the hospital getting ready to leave.

"I can learn to share." He joked back before getting up and moving to the other side of the couch to pick up the baby into his arms, putting the head on the inside of one elbow and wrapping the other around the front of the child's body. He slowly bounced him up and down trying to SHH him while he carried the baby all the way into the nursery.

Maka sat still on the couch, suddenly feeling a little lonely without him being so close to her. _I wonder when he learned to be such a good...papa..._her mind lingered over the thought. Her eyelids began to close halfway and she smiled. _Maybe things will turn out better after all. _To her it seemed he was acting better than DeathScythe was to her, aside from all the begging and such but that was all after.

"Aw man sick! This is so uncool!"

She cracked up into laughter. Father or not he was still young and immature and reckless, but that's what she liked. It was refreshing for her to see the old side of Soul come back, the boy she had fallen in love with. That was the best accident that ever happened to her. Her heart swelled up for a moment, until her nose was attacked by an awful stench.

* * *

**"And I was like BABY BABY BABY OHHH" - JB hahahah**

**just so you know what i'm planning i'm going to continue this like _two months old, 1 year old, 3 years old, etc_ as like the chapter names so you can keep up with the growth of their child whom i will not name...maybe. I'm going to like sneak them in throughout this whole series of oneshots so it'll be spreadout in chronological order rather than one right after another you get what i'm saying?**

**Please review and tell me any name choices cuz i really don't care what the name is it's all up to you!**


	6. Divorce

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?)**

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Are we really going through with this?"

Maka silently nodded her head, and pushed the small amount of papers, sliding them to the otherside of the dining table. Soon after, a pen followed the same action. They were sitting across from each other both inside their apartment.

"Y-You just have to sign these papers, then it's official." She fiddled with her fingers and hung her head, watching her thumbs fight with each other in her lap.

"Are you sure about this?"

Maka closed her eyes in hopes it would smooth out her cracking voice. "Let's just get this over with..."

Soul sighed and picked up the pen, slouching over the table so he could sign his name on the line. As soon as he finished he put the pen down and slid the papers across the table and back over to Maka. Needing a distraction, he kept the pen so he could twirl it around or take it apart and what not.

Maka sighed uneasily. "So that's it then."

"Yep, we're divorced."

She aligned the papers, tapping them on the table, and walked over to the kitchen counter where a manila folder had patiently been sitting there.

"You know, it's a good thing we didn't have a kid." She stated, chuckling a little after to try and lighten up the mood. "This would've been much harder."

"Eh," Soul shrugged, completely taking apart the pen as it was now in bits and pieces on the table. "You turned out fine."

She agreed quickly and walked back over to the table. Instead of sitting back down into the chair she jumped onto the tabletop of it and propped her arms up, grabbing the edges of it and swinging her legs in the air. She turned to look down at Soul, who was leaning back against the chair with his hands behind his head.

"Do you think it'll be kinda weird?" She asked him.

"What will?"

"Well I mean even though we're separated we're still going to be living together."

Soul hadn't even thought about that. Should he find a new place to live or just stay here, living as if they had never been hitched. His plan was to just put on a nonchalant mask and walk around acting like how they used to. Maka on the other hand was a little more, cautious of how they would interact with each other. Would things be different? The same?

"It's not like we can't be friends. Besides we weren't always, _together, _when we were both living here."

"Yeah, you're right." Maka smiled at him and then jumped off the counter. "Since it would've been my turn to cook, i'll go get started."

"Yeah, you go do that."

...

Dinner was silent, too much awkwardness in the atmosphere. Soul didn't show it, but he wasn't really okay with filing for a divorce. It's not because they hated each other or got into a huge argument or anything like that. Maka wasn't completely ready for marriage, and the idea of getting pregnant scared her. But it wasn't like Soul was forcing anything on her, he let her take her time, but she felt that time rushed her because she was already a wife. They're only in their early twenties after all. When she came home one day and asked for divorce, Soul was against it for a while. Then he came to the conclusion he always came to, she's his technician he'll follow whatever she says, especially if it makes her happier. He's not pleased with their decision, to him it seemed like they were already _together_ even before they became _together_ officially.

After the meal, Soul took a shower first. When it was Maka's turn she grabbed her change of clothes and slowly walked to the bathroom, blushing a little when Soul walked past her with only one towel around his waist, muttering "forgot my clothes" as they past each other and sentenced himself into his room. She shook the blush away, before entering the bathroom for her shower, locking the door to make sure he didn't come in to sneak a peek.

It was strange for Maka to act the way she did when she saw Soul's lack of covering. She had seen it multiple times before and barely gave a thought about it. Not only that they had _just_ finalized their divorce. Now was no time to act like she regretted it! Pretending the water would wash away her troubles, she spent a lot more time in the bathroom and came out all changed and stuff, her damp hair dangling over her shoulders. She sluggishly walked her way into her room to put her dirty clothes in the laundry. Her plan was to spend the rest of the night in her room reading this new interesting book she started so that way she wouldn't have to worry about awkwardly seeing Soul around the apartment again. _This is ridiculous!_ she thought. _I shouldn't be afraid to see him around, we've practically lived with each other all our life! Come on Maka don't be a coward, read in the living room like you always do. _It wasn't enough. She couldn't bear seeing his face if he was hurt by their divorce, or rather accidentally blush when she ABSOLUTELY didn't want to.

All attempts were futile because she had realized she left that book on the coffee table after reading it earlier that day. With a defeated sigh she dragged herself to the door. _It's okay, this is good. Now you have an excuse to go out there. Besides he might not even be-_"

"Oh, you're still up."

_Yep, there he is. Damnit._ She thought, looking at how he had both his arms slung over the back of the couch and had one ankle on the knee of the other leg, slouching backwards as his bloody gaze returned from her back to the TV. Those red eyes, the color of anger and frustration. The color of blood and fire. The color of...love?

"Y-Yeah you too?"

He simply nodded.

"Well, actually, I just wanted to get the book I left on the-hey where'd it go?"

Maka quickly ran and knelt down before the coffee table on the side closer to the TV and opposite of Soul. She rubbed her hands all over the top, maybe it had become invisible? No, so she bent over and looked uner the coffee. While she crawled under the table like some cat on the prowl, she felt a kick to her face. "HEY-!" She hit the back of her head, trying to get up but she forgot she was under the table. She crawled backwards and out from under, one hand holding the back of her head and the other being used for balance. As soon as she was out she stood up in front of the TV, purposely blocking it.

"What the hell was that for?" She pouted.

His eyes dodged her body, looking for a big enough opening that he could see the TV once again. Giving up he raised one hand up that had been hidden behind the back of the couch and looked at her with droopy eyes.

"Did asking me if i've seen it ever cross your mind?" He asked nonchalantly, matched with an uninterested facial expression.

Her eyes immediately focused to that little rectangle of papers and bindings was being waved carelessly in his hand. She immediately ran around the coffee table and over to Soul, grabbing the book from his hand violently and sitting down next to him so she could flip through and check if everything was still in tact. She would occassionally mutter "creases...creases, no. rips...rips, no"

"Calm down it wasn't even that good." He said trying to make her heart rate slow down as he returned his arm behind the couch after the novel had been snagged from his hand. His eyes would switch from TV to her, the sounds of violent page turning really annoyed him.

She closed the book and sighed, the book was still perfect. "You read it?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Had an interesting title."

She raised her eyebrow higher. But then she shook it off, he wasn't even paying much attention to her anyways. "Fine, just don't ruin it for me."

Her plan was to read it in her room but she opened the book and crossed her legs on the couch, already sucked into it. She felt her competetive side kick in, she absolutely could not let Soul beat her in reading it before her, even if it had already happened. Oh the precious seconds that would have been wasted walking back to the room that could be spent reading 3 chapters, which by now she had already finished.

They spent under an hour in that silence, attentions focused on different items. The sound of the book being shut together broke the silence and Soul looked over at her. Sure enough she had finished the book in such a short amount of time. She put the book back on the coffee table, it was okay if she left it there now because she finished it. She looked up at the TV.

"I love this movie!" She exclaimed happily.

To piss her off Soul was tempted to shut the television off but he was too tired to be chopped. "Feel free to watch it."

Instead of leaning back into the couch she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm making popcorn, want some?" It was too bad for him because she was going to make some for him anyways. She tuned out his response and looked through the pantry until she found those packs of popcorn. While she put one of the packs into the microwave, her eyes couldn't help but wander to the counter, to that manila folder. Before she could have any second thoughts of regret on the whole separation thing she took the second bag of popcorn and quickly got some scissors and cut the packaging around it and cut her finger in the process.

"OW!"

Hearing her scream scared the shit out of Soul and he ran over to the kitchen, jumping over the coffee table in the process, something he would have deemed cool. He made it all the way to the kitchen and stood in front of Maka, bending over to see her finger.

"Wow, this looks serious, I better call the ambulance." He said sarcastically and pretended to walk over to the phone.

"Ha-ha." She sarcastically laughed back. "Can you get the popcorn i'm going to find a band-aid."

Once again it was a rhetorical question because she was getting a bandaid anyways. She succeeded in finding a bandaid but then she had one more problem.

"Um, can you help me put this on I can't do it with one hand."

Soul was in the middle of taking out the first batch of popcorn when he looked over to Maka's damsel-in-distress state. He quickly put the fresh bag on the counter and the new bag into the microwave, set the timer, and walked over to her to give her assistance. She handed him the bandaid and he ripped it open and tore off all the paper that covered the sticky parts and threw them on the ground completely careless of where they landed. She stuck out the finger that was cut so he could wrap the bandaid around it. His eyes widened for an instance, then he discreetly hid i behind his bangs.

"You're still wearing it?"

Maka looked down on her finger once Soul had finished putting the bandaid on and watched him take a step to the side and lean against the counter. Her heart immediately swelled up inside her and she felt another blush coming on. She had forgotten that it was there, being too used to it being on since she rarely took it off. She looked over at Soul's left hand.

"You're still wearing yours."

He lifted his left hand and tugged at the ring. "It's stuck."

She tried to secretly tug her ring, hoping she had the same situation but it slid easily off her finger, almost. Until it ran into the bandaid, without that she could have taken it off without any struggle. Damn his piano playing fingers. Soul smirked because he knew exactly what she was trying to do, and he became interested in what crazy excuse she would come up with.

"W-Well," She started. "I didn't want to take it off until it was official and you didn't sign the papers until today." _That sounds good enough._

"That was a few hours ago." Oh how he was enjoying this, a lot more than a man should towards his ex-wife.

"I completely forgot that it was on my finger!" _Wait that must have sounded a bit too mean, he'll think I forgot even while we were still together! _She panicked.

But he wasn't mad at all. "Why don't you take it off now?"

"The bandaid's blocking it see." She lifted her hand up to show him, thankful he had asked a question which didn't involve her lying about the answer.

He took the chance to push her a little farther off the edge. He took her hand and moved the ring up, over the bandaid, and off her finger. She was completely shocked, maybe she hadn't been trying as hard as he did to take it off. Or maybe his hands were just stronger than hers and could get it off the bandaid.

"H-How did you...?"

"Liar." He teased, smirking at her face with his tongue sticking and, waving the ring in front of her face.

"Cut it out Soul!" She slapped his hand away and he let go of it. The sound of it clanging onto the floor was noisy compared to the silence.

Maka's first instinct was to go and pick it up because it was such an expensive ring. _No, if you pick it up he'll never let you live it down. He'll start saying how you want to still be married! _She convinced herself. It took all her might not to pick it up and clean it off immediately, marriage ring or not it was still pretty to her. _Now I know what Kid's OCD feels like._ Not really. His soul laughed as he watched her struggle with what to do. Her eyes stared at the ring, his eyes stared at her. _She can't seriously want to pick that thing up, the divorce was her idea._

Thankfully the microwave beeped. Soul threw Maka's hand to her sides and headed to the microwave, taking out the second batch of popcorn. He opened both bags and poured all the contents into a nearby bowl. Maka pouted at him, _how dare he make me feel like this!_ Her face turned to irritation, she could tell Soul was teasing her and it drove her crazy. Was this because of the divorce?

He was carrying the bowl back to the living room when Maka shoved it out of his hand and forced it to land on the floor, with enough force that the plastic broke into shards and the popcorn was now all over the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Soul screamed at her.

She hid her face with her bangs, turning her back to him. She bent down and picked up the ring, brushing away some popcorn so she could get it. She turned back around and extended her arm out to Soul. She needed to get over it. They were over and she can't let herself get caught with the past.

"You can have this back."

Soul's eyes widened. He knew that they were divorced and all but didn't she want to keep it at all? Especially since he's keeping his but he doesn't really have a choice. Yes, the truth was she did want to keep it, but not at the expense of humiliating herself every time they crossed paths. _Why can't things just be normal for us again? _The answer was obvious but it didn't seem like a big deal to just revert back as best friends instead of husband and wife, Soul said so himself they'd done it for years.

"Nah you can keep it. What am I gonna do with it?" He had left out the part that all sales were final when he bought it because if he told her that she might have felt forced to marry him because he couldn't return the ring if he said no. Like he was going to return it anyway, if she said no he would keep it and ask her again later.

"I don't know give it to some other girl you like." Her arm was getting tired.

Soul clenched his teeth. "Some...other...GIRL!" He grabbed Maka by the shoulders and leaned her back against the counter, grabbing the edge of it on either side of her with his hands, caging her within his arms.

"Soul!" She yelled at him, trying to kick and push him off, slipping the ring on a random finger so she wouldn't drop it again.

"What the hell kind of logic is that?" His anger surprised her, why had he suddenly just blown up? "You expect me to just waltz out of here and propose to some other GIRL!"

"What's with the emphasize on girl are you GAY!" She screamed back at him.

"Well I must have been since I proposed to YOU!" Finally, she was over the edge. This time he hadn't done it on purpose.

"WELL I DIDN'T _ASK_ YOU TO!" She used all her strength to try and push him off but his well built abs were stronger. Tears began falling down her cheeks. "WE'RE DIVORCED NOW ANYWAYS SO IT DOESN'T MATTER! I STOPPED LOVING YOU AND YOU STOPPED LOVING ME SO JUST WALTZ OUT OF HERE AND FIND SOME OTHER-!"

"Who said I stopped."

Her body froze. All emotions that had been poured out somehow found its way back to her. _Did he just say...he still..._she shook her head in her mind. Her widened eyes gazed intensely back to his desperate ones. He was frustrated with her. He wasn't exactly up front about how he still felt but couldn't she tell anyways, what with that soul perception. His face begged her to understand, to have his words sink deep into her. Indirectly, he had just admitted that he didn't want to breakup, and he was desperate to have her realize that as well.

"Maka, I still love you." Her eyes thought they would die from drowning, they exploded into tears but she was trying to hold them back.

"Sou...I-I..." She couldn't bring herself to speak. What was she planning on saying anyways? Her head was too confused to even think of a response. It was completely hopeless.

He sighed and hung his head. "It's a shame you stopped." He said with an uneasy chuckle to try and lighten things up.

He let go of the counter and stood back up, unaware that he had been bending over her. But before he could turn his body around and escape to his room after that confession, Maka grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back over her, crashing their lips together. He had lost his balance at the sudden act and he both of his hands grabbing the edges of the counter again. He could taste the saltiness of her tears but he didn't mind, he even chuckled at the idea of kissing all of her tears off of her face, or licking it both were the same to him. It was a soft and simple kiss, but exchanged a lot of emotions between the two, using their lips as a bridge. It wasn't a short amount of time but it wasn't a long one either before they had once again put space between their mouths.

He smirked. "That was nice."

She blushed. "I-I just...wanted to see if..." Once again he had found entertainment, knowing what she wanted to say and interested in what she _would_ say instead. "If...we were the same."

"The same?" To comfort her, he moved his hands from the counter and rested them on her waists. Out of habit she hugged him from his own waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If...I still loved you."

Soul smirked. _Bingo, you got it._ He didn't think she would say it clearly but he liked that surprise. He moved one arm to cradle her back and put the other hand on the back of her head, massaging it slightly because she had hit it on the coffee table earlier.

"And you found that...?" He wanted her to finish his sentence.

There was a long silence as she contemplated the kiss. _No Maka don't say you do you're divorced remember! _That voice nagged her again. _Ever heard of live life with no regrets? This is regret!_ She wanted to shut her conscience up but she couldn't help it that her heart thought otherwise. It was a battle between the heart and mind. But...maybe it wouldn't be too bad to say she still loved him, he said it first after all. And things wouldn't feel too different at home and stuff, they would still live together, and talk together, and hang out together, and...sleep together? Maka shook her head. _That's the reason I wanted a divorce, right. _Soul could sense she was feeling rushed again, they were partners after all, it's only resonance. His response was to hold her tighter, a gesture that assured her she had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted, no one was pressuring her. And if anyone did he'd kick their ass. Luckily she understood all that with just one little gesture, it must be resonance again. _He's the only guy i've ever liked like this..._she told herself. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. _She smiled.

"I do."

Those words shook him, in a good way. He remembered the last time she said that was on their wedding day, and he had said it back. But now they were divorced, _or maybe not. _He thought about that possibility, but it was up to Maka. They had both just revealed to each other their true feelings but would anything come of it? She was the one who suggested their divorce, and he would always obey her like some loyal dog.

"We're divorced, you know."

He could feel that she frowned into his shoulder. She no longer liked that word, _divorced._ She took herself out of Soul's arms and turned around to stand next to him, facing the counter she was just leaning against. The arm that was holding her head now slung loosely around her shoulder, the other hand in his pocket. Both of their eyes focused on that little manila folder that was taunting them now.

"We have to give it to our attorney for it to be official." He looked down on her, she wore this face of disgust. He smiled, knowing well what that meant. He slid his arm off her shoulder while walking towards said folder, step by step. He put a few fingers under it and picked it up, holding it with both hands. He turned around. Her eyes were staring at the object in his hands.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Are we really going through with this?"

Maka thought about it for a while. But she didn't allow herself a lot of time to think because she didn't want to risk having any second thoughts.

She shook her head.

His victorious smile gleamed and in one stroke he ripped the folder in half along with those cursed papers inside of it. She smiled along with him watching those shreds of paper join the popcorn on the ground. Soul noticed something shining on her finger and he grabbed her hand to take a closer look at it.

"W-What? I needed to put it somewhere so I could push you off."

He completely ignored her, still looking at the ring. He slid it off her finger to take survey it even better. It was unscathed, even when thrown to the ground. The gems were still clean and shiny and the metal base of it hadn't rusted at all. He deemed it good enough.

"Soul...what are you doing?" Maka was getting a little worried, maybe the sudden change in plans sent him into a state of insanity?

Ignoring her, he knelt down on one knee and put the ring in between them.

She said yes before he could say anything and tackled him over.

* * *

**Supreme cookieeater NANCY  
ambrie-chan**

RebelAngel91210  
Cerridwen-Maiden  
I'm At My All Time Low  
Kinomoto1995


	7. Red and Black

**I do not own Soul Eater, or any other character (hahaha get the pun?)**

**Colors**

_**Red and black. **_

_The colors of the Black Room. _

_The colors of his blood. _

_The colors of his tuxedo. _

_The colors of his eyes. _

_The colors of the imp. _

_The colors of a checker board._

_The colors of his blade._

_**Red.**__ The color of his eyes.  
__**Black.**__ The color of her dress._

_**When red met black, all things led to madness.**_

It all started when red first saw black. His red blood touching black blood in their first and fateful meeting. When the red of his blood met the black of the night as a certain line was drawn across his torso, this was their first meeting with true madness.

Then there was that time in the basement of a certain academy, along with the green that stood out a little too well in the surrounding pool of red and black. Red and black collided into a jazz harmony that sung a tune of madness, and afterwards a certain monster was revived.

The third time red met black, the two colors were coinciding with one another in the form of an imp. Red and black working together in the form of a room and in the form of a piano. The two colors continued to live together on his tuxedo, as he played the melody of madness to help his friends, nearly getting eaten by madness.

The next time red eyes saw that black dress, the two colors were fighting with each other to defeat the madness caused by a certain witch. The red and black of his blade growing more powerful when the red and black of his Black Room played that melody of madness on the piano.

After that, red eyes met the black dress, black was seated in front of that same piano, and red was watching her choose a note. _**G.**_ That letter stood for _**green**_, the color of her eyes. When he and her were both resonating with each other, the madness of a clown had taken over her.

Then there was that time before a certain group of level two academy students was formed, when his red eyes always watched over her black cloak. They never noticed, but when his red met her black they became mad for each other.

And maybe that's why right now, when the red of his eyes saw the black of her dress, the madness took hold of the red of their hearts, and gave them a sudden urge to kiss each other.

They were madly in love.

* * *

**Well I just hadn't updated in a while and this idea had always been in the back of my mind so I decided to just go with it. So I apologize for its shortness!**

**Kind of boring and confusing sorry but moral is then he saw her in that dress, the madness it led to first started out as Kishin madness then turned to love sweet love.**

**Please Review~!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Mushraluvr  
beautifly92  
Cerridwen-Maiden  
Supreme cookieeater NANCY  
maple the wacky tree  
KamiNoMa  
Kinomoto1995  
RebelAngel91210  
kpopgurl88  
jules12kelsey  
RedWingedAngel002**


	8. Valentines Day

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (haaha get the pun?)**

_**Valentines Day (Part 1)**_

Hate.

Love.

The two of them decided they hated Valentines Day, the day of love.

Don't get them wrong, they commended and praised everyone who decided to get some guts and confess or finally ask someone out.

But they shared the same thought: if you were _really _and _truly_ in love with that person, you shouldn't need one certain day to confess and come out with it.

And that is exactly why every year on February 14th, Maka and Soul turned down every request.

**February 13**

"You called me out here?"

"U-Uh yeah, well, you see…"

The Death Scythe stood in the backlot of the academy, hands in his pocket and a nonchalant look plastered on his face. He pretended like he didn't know what she was about to say, pretended that it was just going to be a casual conversation; but he's had this happen to him too many times to think that. It was obvious this shy girl who was probably a year or two younger than him, had called him out for _that_ reason.

He knew what was coming, what she was about to say, but he wasn't cruel enough to just blow her off without having her speak her mind. She would be catastrophic for days and it would be even more of a bother for him. So as much as it annoyed him, he just continued to act.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow so I figured I should ask today."

Soul mentally rolled his eyes and sighed heavily in his mind. "So whatsup?" He asked casually.

"I-I know it's early but uh…" She walked closer to him and gave him a box of chocolates. "I was w-wondering if, maybe, we could go out sometime?" Soul could feel her face turning red. He was thinking about how hard it must've been for her to boldly tell him like that.

Soul hesitated in taking them for a moment, and she just stood there, holding it out in front of him. He kept his hands in his pocket and smiled at the girl. She looked up in shock, she had never seen Soul smile before. It made her even more nervous, because it only made her more attracted to him.

"Sorry, but I can't take these." He said kindly. "You don't wanna go out with me. Give them to someone you actually like kay?" And he turned around and walked away swiftly but speedily before she could argue something like 'no I like you!' or something like that. He's had more than enough practice with this kind of stuff.

The girl just stood there, and held the box tighter to her chest. "He _smiled_ at me!"

Soul heard her scream that and sighed heavily, drooping his shoulders too.

...

"Bye Kim! Bye Jacqueline!" Maka said happily and split up with the two, heading down the grand staircase in front of the academy.

Soul stood at the bottom of the staircase, as he usually did everyday, leaning against his orange motorcycle by barely sitting on the seat, with his hands in his pocket. He eyed her as she walked down the staircase and she waved at him in a greeting. Once she got closer towards him he kicked up the kickstand and sat on the bike with both legs on each side, using his legs to keep the bike up.

He noticed a numerous amount of boys staring at her on her way down, but she was too dense to notice. They looked at her with what seemed to either be lust or admiration. He scowled slightly at them, it made him want to throw up when he saw other guys looking at her like that for three reasons:

1. She _was not_ attractive at all in that way, and he couldn't figure out what kind of twisted and messed up minds would think otherwise to gawk at her.

2. If the boys were other weapons, it pissed him off they would actually consider trying to take her away from him. It was _her _that turned him into a Death Scythe, and he wouldn't settle for anything less than who he had now.

& 3. This reason, he could not think up. He knew it wasn't just the other two reasons why he was incredibly irritated when people looked at his meister. He just couldn't pinpoint this third feeling, but he didn't bother with it too much. He just didn't like other boys staring at her like that, eye raping her like that.

On the other hand, Maka saw a numerous amount of girls eyeing her partner, practically dying from how 'cool' he looked to them. Apparently a boy in a uniform with his dress shirt halfway unbuttoned and his tie loosened sitting on a motorcycle like it was a regular thing (which it actually was, she commented to herself) was really hot. Maybe it was because she was used to his boyish personality that those kind of thoughts never phased her. However, whenever she saw all those other girls lusting over him like that, it made her want to puke for three reasons:

1. Most of them only wanted him because he was cute, hot, or a Death Scythe. They didn't like him for _him_, and most of them didn't even know his _real_ last name or that he could play the piano. And she sort of pitied that he would die for her and not them.

2. He was _her_ Death Scythe. She turned _him_ into one and no one was going to pry him away from her. She still had to make him surpass her father, and she would never be satisfied until that goal was completed. Her and her partner had gone through way too much to throw that all away just because a girl simply wanted to _be_ with him instead of partnering up with him to reach their goal or to fight Kishin. Oh wait, they _already_ reached their goal of turning a weapon into a Death Scythe.

& 3. This reason, she could not think up. She knew there was another reason that it irked her so much to see those girls crushing on him, it was on the tip of her tongue, the top of her head, but she couldn't reach the answer. She would shrug it off, she disliked it when she saw that and that' all that mattered to her.

"Yo."

"Hey."

They greeted each other as Maka got situated behind Soul, who revved the engine and lifted his feet up after driving forward, away from the school. Maka could feel the girls glaring at her, watching her wrap her arms around Soul so she wouldn't fall off from the bike's speed. Soul could feel the guys glaring at him because he had her wrapped around him.

"It's your turn to cook tonight." He said hungrily.

"Can you cook tonight _please_?" She begged.

"What? Why?" He said, a little shocked. He was looking forward to whatever she was going to make, mostly because she was better at cooking than he was. Last time, he burned the curry.

"I just got this new book from Kim and Jacqueline and I want to get started on it right away!" She said excitedly.

He tried to hold his laughter in and a snorted chuckle came out. "You're such a _nerd_." He insulted. Then sighed. "I'm not cooking. Let's just get some takeout or something." He grumbled, disappointed he was going to just get food instead of a meal.

"Yay!" She cheered, excited she was going to be able to spend the rest of her day reading.

Soul just rolled his eyes.

…

They spent the rest of their day casually, like how they usually did as roommates. They just went off doing their own things and never bothered with each other. Maka spent most of her time in the recliner chair, sitting with her feet up and resting her book on her knees, her eyes crazily scanning her book as she flew through the chapters. Soul was slouched on the couch, flipping through the channels with the remote.

The two of them sat in silence for most of the night, both engrossed in their different activities. Blair was out at work, as usual, and wouldn't return home until after the two of them had retired to their rooms. They both had already showered and were now dressed in their pajamas. Maka was in her button up t-shirt and pants while Soul sported his own boxers and a loose fitting t-shirt.

The temperature in Death City was increasing, and soon Maka would change into shorts but she felt more comfortable in pants, contrary to the fact she always wears skirts. In fact, the two of them were so comfortable with each other she could be walking around in her underwear and a shirt for all they cared and it wouldn't bother the two of them, just like Soul was in his boxers right now.

The phone rang, and Maka set her book down to pick it up since Soul gave her a look that said I'm-not-moving-my-ass-anywhere.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Maka!"_

"Oh Tsubaki! Whatsup?" She asked cheerfully.

Maka stayed on the phone for a while with Tsubaki. What spiked Soul's interest in their conversation was when it became so secret his partner had to go into her room to continue the talk. He knew she was coming back because she left her new book in front of him on the coffee table, and nothing was more important to her than reading a new book. She would definitely return for it, and then he would ask her.

And so she did. She put the phone back on the receiver and walked back over to her book. She looked so exhausted from their conversation that she unintentionally switched seats and plotted herself next to Soul on the couch, shoving her feet onto it and putting the book on her knees to continue reading.

"You look worn out." He casually commented.

"Yeah." She rubbed her temples. "I love Tsubaki to death but sometimes…" She put her two hands up and clenched them both like she was choking a fake neck.

"What happened?" He continued to just ask. If he knew anything about her, it was that if something was on her mind and she didn't vent right then and there, she'd be pissed for ages. And you know what that means? No meals for Soul.

"She was asking me for my opinions on these gifts she planned for Black Star." She set her book down and crossed her arms. "Stupid Valentines Day."

Now this, _this_ was a topic he could vent with her. Usually he would just sit there and listen to her but this was something he could actually converse with. "Tell me about it."

She looked over at Soul with an eyebrow raised. "Did something happen to you?"

He put both of his hands behind his head and leaned more back into the couch. "Nothing really. Some girl confessed again."

Maka felt a little sorry for her, he didn't even know the poor girl's name. But she also wanted to punch the girl for trying confessing to someone she would be impossible to be with. "So you turned her down?"

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly.

The first few times Soul told her he turned someone down with such carelessness she gave him some lectures about being more delicate on a girl's fragile heart, but after time passed and she began getting some confessions, she started to realize how Soul felt and so she just nodded in agreement.

"Wait, come to think of it, I got some flowers today." She said nonchalantly. "They were actually kind of pretty."

Soul didn't show it, but he kind of felt disgusted she liked a gift from another boy. "What did you do with em?"

"Threw them away of course." She laughed a little. _What a sadist to laugh at that…_Soul thought a little uneasily. "I mean come on, if you're going to give a girl something, give her something that won't _die_. Like a book! Those last _forever_."

Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He teased, smirking.

"W-What?" She was caught off guard. "I didn't know I was…" She said, completely oblivious to what he was referring to.

He shook his head and threw it back to rest on the back of the couch. "Nevermind."

A few minutes of silence passed by as Soul returned to watching the TV and Maka returned to reading her book. All of a sudden, she put her book down on the coffee table and turned, grabbed Soul's muscular arm, and shook him as hard as she could.

"Soul! Soul! Soul! I have a _great_ idea!"

He grabbed her hand and took it off of him, then put it on his head to try and regain consciousness again. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Go out with me!"

He stopped.

She didn't just say what he _thinks_ she said right?

No, because that would not stick with their belief _against _asking someone out on Valentines Day, even though that was tomorrow. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised, trying to keep his 'cool' composure. But his mouth opened a little.

"What?"

She grinned ear to ear. She was so excited about this 'idea' she could barely hold it in.

"Well, not for real of course, I mean like a fake thing." She added.

He sighed in relief…but then there was another part of him that felt…disappointment? "I'm not following…"

She sat crosslegged on the couch and turned completely forward to face him, who was still slouching with his arms behind his head. "Tomorrow's Valentines Day right?"

He nodded.

"Well neither of us want to deal with the letters and gifts and confessions and stuff like that right?"

He nodded.

"So let's pretend to be dating _each other_ that way we'd _both_ be taken and no one can bother us!"

He gaped on the inside at how casually she said that. He was wondering if that's how he always sounded to her, being so casual and nonchalant about everything. "And at the end of the day?"

She hadn't thought this through all the way, so she had to stop for a moment and try to come up with a good ending. "Well we would obviously fake break up but _how_?" Soul watched her curiously at what she would come up with.

"How about we just improvise when the time comes." Soul just put the idea out there. He wanted to wait until the end of their charade to even begin to think more. He was worn out by now too.

"That's fine too I guess…wait!" A gleam in her eyes sparkled. "So you'll pretend to be my boyfriend?" She asked excitedly. "Please Soul I _really_ don't want to throw stuff away."

He was a little unsure about this whole thing. "Why don't you just keep them?" Honestly, he would rather not have her keep those gifts from other boys, but he wasn't so sure about fake dating his meister either.

She scoffed. "Yeah, and why don't you write back to all those love letters you get?"

He smirked at her remark. "Yeah yeah good point."

"Then it's settled!" She stood up. "I'll see you in the morning _boyfriend_." She laughs at the emphasized word, in a way that is pretty much screaming AS-IF as she trudges back into her room and closes the door behind her.

Soul grabs his nearby glass of water, bringing the rim of it to his lips, where a mischievous smile swept across the rim of the glass before he shoved it up on an angle to take a few giant gulps of much needed water.

"Interesting."

**February 14**

She took one look at herself in the mirror, straightening her regular outfit that she wore to school, minus the long coat. She contemplated herself, should she make herself look more like a girlfriend, to make it more believable? She shook her head, it was just pretend, no need to waste unneeded efforts.

She left her room and headed straight for the kitchen to make breakfast. Something felt off when she saw her partner and fake boyfriend for the day, already up and shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"You're up pretty early." She commented.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He swallowed before speaking. "What are you talking about, we're gonna be late." He pointed to the clock on the wall.

She took one look at that damned circle and its damned moving lines and nearly freaked when it turned out she was indeed running late. She quickly packed her backpack, getting organized with lightning speed while Soul just sat there and watched her. Naturally, he wouldn't care if they were late or not, and he found it kind of entertaining to watch her dance around like that.

But that stopped when he was about to take another bite of his cereal when Maka grabbed his arm and used what felt like all of her strength to drag him away from the table, which he dropped his spoon, and try to bring him to the door quickly so they could leave.

"Hurry we can't miss school!" She ushered, but her female figure was no match for his male physique.

She opened the door to exit but as soon as she opened it he hovered his arm over her head and quickly shut it. "Hey what are you-!"

She paused when she turned around, suddenly aware of the close proximity between the two of them. Soul kept one hand in his pocket as the other one was still rested on the door, and he was towering over her, and she fell back into the door out of surprise. He was looking down on her with half closed yet seductive eyes, and had an alluring smile gracing his face. Maka nearly choked at his sudden behavior. He was close enough that she could smell how good he smelled, something she had never noticed before.

Soul dropped his head down to be eye level with her, making sure his face was barely a few inches away from her face. Any closer and she might have died from a heart attack. Maka was forced to look into his eyes, which she never really took the time to _really_ look into them, but the closeness of the two of them made it nearly impossible for her to do anything but stare into them. She had to admit, she was starting to get lost in them, and her heart started to increase its pace.

_What's going on?_ She thought to herself. _And w-why am I acting like this? Soul's being so…so…_ she nearly gaped when she realized what he was doing.

"…boyfriend like." She accidentally said outloud, due to her sudden realization.

He smirked, obviously hearing her loud and clear. "You _do_ know what boyfriends and girlfriends _do_ right?" He teased, eyeing her lips. He decided since last night that he was going to have fun with this charade, and he was going to make sure he played to its fullest 'fun' potential. Of course 'fun' in Soul's dictionary was…a little twisted.

She completely ignored him, and went back to being her oblivious self. "Oh yeah that's right! We're fake dating today!" She chuckled. "Thanks for reminding me Soul I almost forgot!"

He sighed in defeat, the smirk turning to a disappointed frown. _How can she suddenly revert to her dense clueless self like that?_ "You're unbelievable." He commented.

She changed from giddy to evil in a second and looked up at him with a death glare. "What did you say?" She warned.

He took his arm off the walked past her to open the door for the both of them. "Nevermind, let's just get this day over with." He said, sounding a little frustrated.

Maka groaned. "Valentine's Day…" She muttered. "…great."

…

Soul parked his motorcycle and kicked out the kickstand. He let Maka get off first and then he got off first, the usual thing they did. Soul could already hear and see all of the girls huddling with each other in groups, looking over at him, whispering, _giggling_. He could sense one of them was about to walk up to him, after what seemed like she was being pushed by her friends. He looked over at Maka, who was still straightening out her outfit after getting of the bike.

He sighed and stuck his hand out, the other still in his pocket. "Hold my hand."

She stopped, no, she halted, and looked up at him, still completely aware of what he did this morning. "W-Why?" She stuttered.

"You're my _girlfriend_." He smirked. "It's what you do."

She took half a second to finally realize all the boys standing around, looking at her. They weren't huddled and giggling, they were merely _staring_ in groups, most likely at her legs or something like that. She could actually see some of them pretending they weren't hiding any items behind their backs or in their bags, but her soul perception told her otherwise.

Starting to get irritated, she quickly grabbed Soul's hand with her own and started dragging him into the school. "Let's go _boyfriend_." She stated.

Soul smiled in satisfaction, triumph, happiness, as his meister unconsciously entwined their fingers and lead him to wherever. Whatever it was, he was enjoying this little act.

…

"Did you hear? Soul Eater and Maka Albarn are _dating_."

"No way! I thought they were just partners!"

"I was planning on asking Maka out today…"

"No fair! I _love_ Soul! Why would such a cool and hot guy like him go for _her_?"

"They were holding hands I saw it! It's true!"

"You think he asked her out or she asked him out?"

"It's Valentine's Day too! You don't think they'll…_do_ something _together_ do you?"

The rumors swarmed the classroom and nearly suffocated said 'couple.' They were seating together in their usual spot in Class Crescent Moon. Soul slouched back with his ankle of one leg on the knee of his other, sitting crosslegged the guy way. He had his arms spread out as he leaned on the back of the desk row behind him, having one of those arms around Maka…sort of. While he was leaned back she was leaned forward, infatuated with her book that she started reading yesterday.

Soul was nearly passed out, eyes closed as he tried to take a quick nap before class started. Behind him, Tsubaki and Black Star were exchanging gifts and their loud 'I Love Yous' and smooches wanted to make him vomit. Then there was Kid and the Thompson sisters who sat in front of them, and they were having a gift exchange. Only Liz and Patty both gave Kid a kiss on each cheek at the same time. _The little player…_Soul thought in amusement.

He opened his eyes, giving up rest knowing that with all the gitchy gitchy goo talking between everyone and the loud kissing and makeout sessions that were taking place all around the school, if not all around the classroom, and looked around, studying each couple. Surely him and Maka didn't have to do _all that_ in front of the entire school to continue their acting right? Don't get him wrong, Soul was _very _attracted to the idea of kissing his meister, but it was that very person that he was worried about.

"They're not dating, look at that, they're nor even paying attention to each other!"

"I bet they haven't even _kissed_ yet."

"But they must be dating, Soul would never pretend to date with an unattractive nerd like her, even if she's his meister!"

"No it's the other way around! Maka would die before pretending to go out with her own weapon, she's too classy to take it to the next level with her partner."

"That's what makes her so damn hot!"

"No, it's her _body_ you moron, anyone can see that."

"Come on I'm prettier than she is, what do you see in her anyways?"

"You know who's hot? Soul is!"

"No, Maka is _so_ sexy. I wouldn't mind doing_ that_ in my bed."

Soul saw out of the corner of his eyes, the same boy who had just said the last thing he heard walking towards them, with a very proud smile on his face. Clearly he assumed the two of them dating was just a joke, even though it was, and decided to ask her in front of Soul. Brave of him, to risk fighting Soul if he were to ask Maka anything like that in front of him. Guess he had no care for his own life or the construction of his face.

"Yeah get some! Put a bun in her oven!"

That's it, he didn't know if Maka was hearing all this, but he definitely was, and boy was he getting ticked off. He sat up and in one swift move, ripped the book out of Maka's hands, taking one of those now free hands into his own and stood up, bringing her along with.

"Soul, what are you doing?" She asked, flustered.

Hand in hand, Soul just ignored her question and took her down the stairs in haste. His sudden action caught the attention of everyone in the class, including their own friends Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Couples stopped locking lips to watch as if it were some kind of drama show, or soap opera. Everyone held their breath as Soul took Maka outside of the classroom and closed the door behind them. She tried to struggle against him of course, but he snarled at her half a second into her first attempt, and she quickly stopped, giving into his strength, which she knew she could never fight off.

Then the rumors resumed.

"Did you just see that?"

"Do you think he's mad? Maybe he's going to break up with her!"

"No are you kidding, he's going to get some _action_!"

"Ew don't even joke like that."

"What's up with those two lately?" Black Star asked holding Tsubaki in his arms.

Kid shrugged, holding the Thompson sisters in each of his arm, obvious maintaining symmetry. "It's Maka and Soul we're talking about, you know how they are." He replied.

"Not really…"

…

Once outside of the classroom and pretty far down the hall, away from the entrance to Class Crescent Moon, Soul finally let Maka go. There was so much frustration bottled in her that had just continued to build and build at that moment. She wanted to yell at him, to Maka Chop him until she was sure he lost all of his brain cells. Because he interrupted her reading, for one thing, and then dragging her with so much force against her will, and also for _leaving_ her book in the classroom.

"You-!"

Before she could even begin her rampage, he swung her around and pushed her back up against the wall, and put both of his hands on that very wall behind her, caging her within his arms. Maka gasped slightly at the sudden change in positions. It was the same as this morning, except he had both of his arms on each of her sides, so any chances of escape were _definitely_ out of the question. Otherwise it was all the same. He leaned his face closer to hers, now barely centimeters away from her face instead of inches.

She found herself staring into his eyes again, and he was most definitely staring back. He was also out of breath, even though he tried to hide it, but she knew him too well to fall for a trick like that and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't fall for it. He inhaled, exhaled, and his breath smelled just like him to her…

…_captivating._

"Soul…" Was all she could muster out to say. "W-What are you…?" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

He looked at her intently, and continued breathing the way he was. _Why was he so out of breath?_ She asked herself, unknowing it was because of how much rage he felt towards the worthless low lives trying to take her and his feeling of necessity to take her as far away from the classroom as possible, as quickly as possible.

He finally fixed his breathing, and sighed in a final exhale. "Geez, do you even know how to act like a girlfriend?"

She felt a little hurt at this question, she thought her acting was pretty good. She was actually proud of herself that she could pull off pretending Soul was her…_boyfriend_. She couldn't even say the word in her mind, it was too uncomfortable for her after this morning. _What _do_ boyfriends and girlfriends do anyways?_ She remembered what he had asked in that teasing manner of his, even though he didn't know of her memory.

"O-Of course I do! I held your hand didn't I?" She swore to herself, if he got any closer to her, her heart would fail to work.

A sly smile found its way to his lips. "You know, couples don't just do _that_." She gaped at him, as if she had just learned something new and mindblowing about dating. "Didn't you see everyone around you? Or how about even _Black Star_ and _Tsubaki_." He emphasized the names of the weapon and meister, she wasn't even paying attention to her own teammates? Her own friends?

She was beginning to blush, and he rather enjoyed that reaction. "No I did, but I didn't think about it. It's _disgusting_." Hmm, he never realized that's what she thought about kissing. "I bet they're only doing it just because it's Valentine's Day too."

His smirk turned into a serious face. "You know what other guys wanted to _do_ to you 'just because it's Valentine's Day.'" He mimicked her.

"Excuse me?"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. It only irritated him more that those pigs wanted to do something practically sinful to his innocent and oblivious meister? Although the look she was giving him right now was threatening to bring a giant book into the conversation. It also angered him that she had no idea what those other guys were thinking, what they were thinking _about her_.

He suddenly felt protective of her.

"You said it yourself, we decided to fake this whole relationship so others won't come up to us right?" He said through clenched teeth.

She silently nodded, a little stunned at the sudden rise in his tone.

_She's unbelievable!_ He thought. "Well did you know that I dragged you out because some other guy wanted to _fuck_ you Maka." Her heart froze at his usage of a swear word. Especially _that_ swear word in _that _context. "Obviously, your plan isn't working."

She started to become angry. She couldn't pinpoint the source of her anger, whether it was the realization of what a boy was about to ask her, especially in front of Soul, of what a boy was about to do to her, or that she was mad because of her partner who was now barely centimeters away, pinning her against the wall without even completely touching her.

"Not working my ass!" She said back through her own clenched teeth. "Were any girls coming up to you and confessing? Did you receive any love letters? No and no." She said triumphantly.

She could feel his hands clench into fists up against the wall behind her, but she was too fired up to think anything of it. He was also getting fired up at how stubborn his partner was being.

He began to shout. "You know what? I _did_ get letters in my locker and someone _did_ try to get with you, even when we were together! So once again, your plan _isn't_ working!" He lowered his voice, softened it a little.

He needed to calm the atmosphere for what he was about to say, so he waited for a long pause. He know Maka wouldn't say anything to break the pause, because he knew that she knew he wasn't done yet. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He waited until he could sense that Maka had loosened up a bit, and when her forehead stopped scrunching and now it was just a small childish glare, he opened them. When he opened them, he stared straight into her eyes until she felt the change in the atmosphere.

"We need to kiss."

Her heart nearly fell down to her stomach. Just the sound of that word made her nauseous. The images of how all the other couples in their classroom were kissing flew into her head, and she started feeling a little dizzy. Her and her weapon, locking lips _like that?_ She could barely imagine it, let alone do it! But then again, she was looking straight into his eyes, and she didn't need her soul perception or soul resonance to feel how earnest he was being.

She knew, deep down inside, that it was mostly her fault it had come to this. Maybe he was right, maybe if she had been acting like more of a girlfriend towards him, people would get a better understanding that they were dating. Well, fake dating, but to their peers it was real dating. But no matter how much she had calmed down, how much nicer Soul's tone and overall aura felt, she just couldn't think about kissing him like that. He was her weapon, her partner, maybe even one of her best friends, but not someone she could even consider kissing like that with.

And when she tried to, she didn't become calm anymore and her heart beat louder and faster.

He felt the change in her behavior, oh how he felt it. He took in another deep breath, and lowered his voice to a more considerate tone. "Well, we don't have to if you're not okay with it." He paused a little. "I'm just suggesting if you want this fake boyfriend girlfriend thing to work, we probably should. Or the letters and confessions will keep coming."

Maka panicked a little. That was _the last_ thing she wanted right now; to be receive more gifts on Valentines Day. She might even detest Valentines Day and anything related to it more than kissing him. But still, she couldn't imagine it, and the less than an inch gap between their faces wasn't helping her either.

Soul wasn't going to deny it, he nearly craved to kiss her right then and there. It was unbecoming of a weapon to kiss their meister unless they were officially with each other like Black Star and Tsubaki. It was _especially_ unbecoming for the two of them to kiss, because they were in the same exact situation as her parents. He didn't really understand the thought that was overwhelming him, she was just his meister and he was just his weapon…right?

When he thought about it, the answer was no. They lived together, hung out together, fought together, ate together, went to and from school together, and once they even fell asleep together when they both accidentally passed out on the couch together. He knew their partnership was different, but it was Maka he was worried about, and how she was too dense to realize that. The thing was, she wasn't that dense. She didn't fully understand it either but she also felt that they weren't just regular partners, and the fact they were both opposite genders backed her up on that feeling.

After a long silence, Soul gave up. He sighed heavily and took his hands off the wall, using them as leverage to push himself up. There was no way she would muster enough strength to be okay with them kissing, she might even think that was going too far for just pretend. He had increased the distance between their faces by about a few feet but before he could fully stand straight up, not realizing how much he was leaning over to get their faces equal and be that close, a hand grabbed his tie and pulled him back down.

The sudden movement caught him off guard and he tripped a little, shoving his hands back against the wall on either side of her head to catch himself and make sure that he wouldn't accidentally shove his hand in her face to catch his fall. Physics decided to have its own warped version of 'fun' and made Soul's face continue to fall forward even after he had stopped himself from falling over her, and pretty soon, their faces were back into their original position; and if possible, maybe even closer.

She choked a little. She hadn't intended to pull _that _hard on his tie to bring him back to her. But she panicked, he was leaving and her only chance to getting it over with was leaving her too, so she did it on pure impulse and reflex. Then there was that part of her that did it on purpose; the sudden lack of a certain boy hovering over her honestly scared her a little bit.

Eyes closing in on each other, he smirked. In general, it was strange that they could have a whole entire conversation with just facial expressions but for them, it was like their own secret language that they kept to themselves. All he did was smirk and to her it was saying 'that's cute you want me back', and he was fully aware that she understood that that was _exactly_ what he was thinking.

It was so obvious she wanted to keep this fake boyfriend girlfriend thing going it almost hurt. For the original reason that no one would come bothering them with their 'love issues' or for a newly arisen reason that she couldn't figure out; either way she knew there was only one thing that would keep their act going.

"I…I…" Maka stuttered.

What was a girl to say in this situation? 'I want you to kiss me'? Should she explain why she wanted him to kiss her? And if she did give a reason, should it be that she wanted to keep pretend dating so people would avoid the two of them just for Valentines Day or should it be something that both of them unconsciously desired?

In fact, they were both true reasons, and Soul went for _both_ reasons when he finally got rid of that _annoying_ gap between their lips.

She left her eyes open for the first few seconds, petrified from her mouth suddenly being deprived of air. But after she settled down and began to sink into the kiss a little more, she closed her eyes and used her hands to tug on his tie, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. He took one hand off the wall and gently used it to cup one of her cheeks and tilt her head up a little higher.

Her head was buzzing, it was too dizzy she couldn't even think. She was actually okay with that because if she couldn't think, then she couldn't imagine the kiss turning into a makeout session like the ones currently being done inside Class Crescent Moon. She let her mind melt into the kiss.

This was one of those things where it was best if you empty your head and let your mind shut down for a while.

It was a simple, gentle kiss, and yet her heart beat at a racing rate. It took her a while to fully immerse herself in the kiss before she finally kissed back. This was her first kiss, she wasn't going to deny it even if she knew her partner had kissed _plenty_ of girls in the past, usually bragging about it too, but even though she was new to this it felt like only instinct that she use her lips to push back. Then when he tried to regain control of the kiss and push back, she pushed her lips harder until the two of them were literally so into the kiss that they had to break it off before it led to something…'worse.'

When they allowed themselves to breath again, he slid his hand from her cheek down to her waist and held it there. She was trying to loosen her grip on his tie but she felt that if she wasn't holding onto it for dear life he would walk away and just leave her, even though she knew that was the last thing he'd do.

Soul smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard." He teased.

She pouted like a child who had just been called a name. _It was different from the other ones I saw,_ she was saying in her head, _It wasn't passionate or aggressive, it was sweet and earnest._ Because he couldn't read her mind, he raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously when she chuckled to herself all of a sudden. _I guess kissing isn't _that_ disgusting. It actually felt kind of…good._

"So…now what?" She asked in a _very_ innocent tone.

He tried to, but he couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard that he had to take his hand away from her waist and hold his stomach so that his already built abs wouldn't get too much of a workout. It was loud and some students peeked around the corner for a small glimpse of what the racket was then went back to what they were doing when they found out it was just Soul laughing.

He slid his hand and arm that was against the wall down said wall until it landed around Maka's shoulders. He continued to laugh as he lead her away from the wall and back to Class Crescent Moon.

"Stop laughing at me!" She begged him. "It's embarrassing…" She looked away to try and hide a blush, putting a hand over his that was hanging off her shoulder.

Everyone stopped and stared when they entered the classroom. Soul had one arm around his meister and his other hand was in his pocket. Not only that but she was blushing and he had a very…triumphant grin on his face. To everyone in the class, the 'couple' had returned in a _much_ different manner than when they left. As the two of them walked up the stairs, the rumors started, just as they had expected.

"What do you think they did out there?"

"What do you mean 'what do you think they did out there'? Isn't it _obvious_!"

"They _did it_. You can't blush that much unless you _do it_."

"Please, on school grounds? I'm sure they only made out."

"It's Maka the bookworm we're talking about, I bet you they didn't do _anything_. Just made a scene."

"No look at Soul's tie! It's all wrinkled!"

"Something _definitely_ went down in the hall just now."

"I don't know…"

The two of them just ignored the rumors as they took their regular seats. Soul sat back down with his legs crossed the guy way and both arms outstretched on the back, and Maka retrieved her book and cracked it open to continue reading it. The only difference was now she was leaning back into his chest so her head used the crook of his neck as a pillow and Soul rested his chin on top of her head, keeping his arm around her shoulder while his other arm stayed outstretched on the back, and he was watching her read with a satisfied look on his face.

"Aw man, look at them!"

"They _have_ to be dating."

"I thought they weren't though?"

"Well maybe they made up or something in the hallway."

"Maybe they just needed to get some sexual tension out."

"A cool guy like him and a flat chest like her? Impossible."

"But I'm _sure_ that they're together, I mean a guy doesn't just let _anyone_ lay on him like that, let alone put his arm around her."

"I was going to ask Soul out today!"

"I made a special card and made my own chocolates and grew my own flowers for Maka!"

He saw out of the corner of his eye the boy that tried walking over to them earlier. He was sitting in his own seat with his friends crowded around him, glaring at the two of them. One of his friends was patting him on the shoulder. "Tough luck man, maybe next time." Soul heard his friend say to him. He smirked back at him before looking back at Maka.

Who was, obviously, completely _oblivious_ to what was around her.

…

It was nighttime, and the two of them had ridden back to their apartment together after stopping by the bookstore so Maka could buy the second book that followed the one she just finished today. Blair was out again at work, go figure, that's where she spent most of her nine lives lately. They had both taken their showers and were back in their pajamas.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. After the little stunt they pulled in the hall, with the help of Soul's wrinkled tie (which Maka forced him to iron out as soon as they got home but he wanted to keep it that way for 'memory' or a 'special' reason) and the quick wildfire like behavior of rumors, the boys and girls that had planned on doing something to show their love for either of them, decided not to.

The plan had worked in the end.

Since they left the school still acting like a couple, people still thought they were dating and they still needed to think of a way to fake break up. Maka felt like she was getting curious looks from Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and _especially_ Tsubaki, and so she called up every one of them to explain what they were doing. It didn't matter if the truth got out really because Valentines Day was almost over, and she didn't have to waste any gifts, although Soul did throw away some letters.

Maka was sitting on the couch with her feet up and resting her book on her knees like she had done the night before. Soul walked in, wearing his shirt and boxers and all its glory, and plopped down right next to Maka, changing the channels with the remote.

Maybe it was on instinct because it had been how she had been reading all day, or maybe it was because she felt a sudden need to, but when he sat down he scooted closer to him so she could lean against his shoulder and read at a better angle. She noticed that Soul's body shifted a little under her and she put her book down and looked up at him, who was looking down at her with tired eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know we're done playing boyfriend and girlfriend right." He said nonchalantly.

Maka blushed and quickly scrambled herself to sit up back to the position she was in earlier, realizing finally that she had habitually leaned into Soul. She scooted to the farthest end of the couch, putting the most amount of distance between the two of them that the seating would allow.

"O-Of course I know that!" She defended. "I just needed something to lay on." She added.

Soul smirked and waved one of his hands, signaling her to come back to him. "It's cool." He persuaded her when she refused to lay on him again, but when he told her it was okay she shyly scooted back over and leaned against him, resuming reading the book.

Soul stretched his arms and playfully put one around her shoulder. "Today was fun." He teased.

Maka put her book down, being interrupted again, and looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "I know! The plan was a success!"

_That's not what I was talking about… _Soul sighed in disappointment that she wasn't catching his drift. "We should fake date more often don't you think?"

She laughed uneasily. "I think once was more than enough for me."

Soul pretended to be hurt. "Oh, I see." He faked despair. "You thought my kissing was horrible."

"W-What?" Maka immediately sat up so she could look at him…not, from an angle.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." He continued further, now adding a huge and dramatic sigh to his act.

"No no your kissing was fine!" Maka tried to persuade him, completely unaware he was just playing. "When I said we shouldn't fake it again I…I meant…" _What did I mean?_ She thought to herself. She did enjoy being Soul's fake girlfriend, and she actually got her _first kiss_ out of it!

Remember when Soul decided he was going to play this whole fake boyfriend girlfriend game to its fullest 'fun' potential? Well, this is what he meant.

"…that we should go out for real?" He finished her sentence, taunting her.

Her heart beat louder and faster. _Why is it like this? No stop!_ She begged her heart. _I don't like him like _that_…do I? _She shook her head. _No, he's just my weapon, just my partner, and I'm just his meister_ But once again, she couldn't convince herself that that was all they were.

"H-Heh, heh, come on Soul…why would we do that?" She said uncomfortably.

They both felt awkwardness and tension in the atmosphere between them, and what did Soul do to get rid of it? He put one hand behind her head and the other on her waist and in one swift movement pulled her closer, and crashed his lips onto hers.

_Again?_ Maka felt bewildered once more. But luckily, she already knew how to handle this situation. She put one hand in between his shoulder and the base of his neck and used her other hand to grab as much of his shirt collar as she could and pull him closer.

She pushed back. He pushed back.

They continued to use their lips to fight each other for control over the kiss. This time it was much more different than the one in the hallway. Maybe it was because they were alone in their own isolated world that they could finally reveal their bottled up feelings for each other that they never realized until now. That third reason that Soul wanted to vomit when other boys looked at his meister and that Maka couldn't stand it when other girls looked at her weapon…

…this kiss and the one before this one, although they didn't realize it, was that third reason.

They probably communicated through soul resonance, or just simply the little argument their lips were having, because they had their own language that didn't involve any words whatsoever. Either way, they both realized that they shared that third reason, because it was because of _that stupid_ third reason that they were locking lips _again_.

Once again, needed to call it a draw before it proceeded any further. They broke the kiss apart, slowly this time, and kept their faces so close to each other that their foreheads were touching as they used it to lean against each other.

Out of breath, Soul replied her question. "_Please_ don't say 'so…now what?' because if you do I'll cry."

Love.

**I'm SOO SORRY that this was super long. I was going to make this into a new story like a three-shot sort of or split it into Part One and Part Two, but I mean this is a collection of ONE SHOTS. And if this isn't quite the short story I don't know what is. I actually typed this a long time ago and I JUST found it again! **

**And to clarify yes, they do end up dating each other FERREAL.**

**If only they'd do it in the manga…**

**Once again please forgive me for this obnoxious length!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Techno Skittles  
AriesCronaLover96  
Sergeant Daniel  
beautifly92  
crazychick1313  
Supreme cookieeater NANCY  
.Poisoned Scarlet.**


End file.
